Kissy Face
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu A dinner in town, a dark night, and then Luffy goes missing. Zoro is sick, but won't let that keep him down. Why would he? Luffy's in danger. !COMPLETE!
1. Bad citizens

**Another fic for you all. I am dedicating this to Clarobell but I won't say why. She can figure it out for herself when she reads it. Shouldn't be very long, but I will tell you more at the end, K?**

**Disclaimer: Me no no own One Piece, but if I did... well, Zoro would spend more time with Luffy but I won't say where. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kissy Face**_

_**Chapter 1 : Bad citizens**_

It started on the day that Zoro tried to take Luffy out to dinner.

"Come on Luffy. We'll sneak out when Nami's not looking." Zoro coaxed as the two of them mopped up the mess they had made on the deck. Luffy had decided he wanted to have his lunch out on the deck, and then Zoro had followed.

Zoro had accidentally flicked a bit of food at Luffy and then Luffy had thrown food back, and Zoro being the competitive person he was, had continued the fight. They had both coated the deck and most of the ship in rice, fish, and sauce. Thus, here they were, cleaning every inch of the ship under pain of no food.

"Zorooo. I want to, but, Nami will kill us." Luffy replied, whining slightly. Zoro frowned and paused in his mopping.

"Luf, since when have you cared about what Nami will try and do?" he asked. Luffy sighed and turned to face his first mate.

"Zoro. I love you. But, Nami won't let me have meat for a week if I do something wrong." he replied. Zoro sighed.

"But if we sneak out, and then come back without her noticing, then we'll be alright." he wheedled. Luffy blinked and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"You think we can do it?" he asked. Zoro nodded and curled his hand around the top of Luffy's mop, pulling it closer so Luffy would be pulled with it.

"Course we can." he replied softly as he leaned in to kiss his captain.

"No kissy face!" Nami yelled, and Zoro pulled away and turned to glare at her before choosing a few select swear words that made Luffy snort and hide his smile behind his hand as Sanji burst from the kitchen and commenced kicking Zoro in the ass.

Literally.

Luffy laughed his head off until Sanji threatened to kick him as well, and then the rubber boy was working double time to try and get the deck clean.

----

That night, darkness had settled over the ship, and the wind was making the ropes on the sails creak. Zoro had badgered Usopp into both taking watch, and keeping his mouth shut. Luffy was currently sneaking across the deck towards him and Zoro was waiting by the ladder.

"Hurry up." Zoro mouthed. Luffy, who chose that moment to be bumble footed, fell over and straight onto his face, causing a loud bang to go through the ship.

"What the?" Nami's voice came from the girl's cabin. Luffy jumped up and ran across to Zoro who was now making frantic waving motions with his arms. Luffy launched himself over the side of the ship, hand still clenched over his mouth as Zoro did the same beside him. Both landed on the wood below easily, and linking arms, they sped across the dock and down the road that led into the town. Luffy giggling merrily all the way while Zoro grinned.

"That'll teach that witch." he muttered as they stopped in the town, their arms still linked at the elbow. Lights blared from the windows of various restaurants and Luffy's head snapped from side to side as he looked at all the different places to eat and the different shops that sold food, and the pretty lights and decorations that lined the windows of those shops. Zoro paused and Luffy stopped beside him, looking up at the older male.

"I don't think we should go that way." Zoro muttered. Luffy blinked as he looked at the road ahead. It was dark, and quiet. No music played, no lights shone, it was just… nothing. The captain of the straw hats tilted his head and frowned.

"I agree. Come on." and he turned back down the street. Zoro followed, his ears pricked as he listened behind them.

"Zoro! There! I wanna go there!" Luffy cried, pointing at a large looking restaurant that had pink and blue lanterns lining the windows. Zoro raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" the boy replied before bounding towards the door, Zoro getting dragged along behind him.

Needless to say, by the time the two were finished, the whole food supply in the back of the restaurant, was gone. Zoro leaned back in his seat and watched as Luffy ate the last of the food from his plate.

"Finished?" Zoro asked in mock surprise. Luffy blinked and then made a small whine.

"Yeah…" he replied. Zoro shook his head.

"What do we do now?" and Luffy shrugged.

"Nami knows we left."

"Yeah, and she'll have cheese head waiting for us."

"Hmm… maybe we could… I dunno… get a room?" Luffy asked and looked towards Zoro with a sly smile. Zoro blinked and then a smile that mirrored Luffy's, came to his face.

"And… not go back until morning?" the swordsman asked in return as he slipped an arm around Luffy's waist.

"Can you two leave? It's midnight and we want to pack up." a man behind the bar demanded rather rudely. Zoro glared at him but Luffy laughed.

"Sorry. Thanks for the food!" and he grabbed Zoro's shoulder and steered him out the door after they had stood up and paid.

The night was dark. The lights from the windows had all gone out and there was no moon overhead.

"This… could be interesting." Zoro commented as he draped his arm over Luffy's shoulders. He felt the muscles in Luffy's back shift in a shrug.

"There might be somewhere open. We need to look for a light." he replied. Zoro nodded. That was rather obvious, in his opinion anyway, but, he didn't say anything. He was looking across to the other side of the road when Luffy shouted his name.

"Zoro!" and the swordsman ducked as he felt a breeze swish over his hair, just brushing the strands and making his scalp tingle. His hands flew to the handles of his swords, swiftly arranging them into their respective places.

He turned around again to see Luffy locked in a battle with a strange, hooded figure. But, he couldn't help as another hooded figure was coming straight for him, arms raised and hands holding two lethal, and familiar looking swords.

"What the hell…?" Zoro muttered before he leaned backwards and dodged the two swords coming straight at him. He brought his own swords up and blocked, the movement mirrored by the hooded figure.

"Ah!" Luffy yelled as he found himself in a tangle of rubber limbs… that weren't his own.

"What the hell is going on!?" Zoro yelled as he kicked out, slamming his heel into the hooded figure and running towards Luffy. The rubber boy was being firmly held by the other rubber person and Zoro sliced downwards with his swords, easily cutting through one of the rubber arms. There was a loud screech and the hooded thing let go of Luffy and jumped backwards. Luffy dropped to the ground and then stood up again in a fighting stance.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled and the swordsman felt the swords path as it swept down towards him. He closed his eyes and then moved slightly to the side, the sword coming down past his shoulder and missing him by a few centimetres.

Luffy gave a sigh, before slamming out a fist and knocking down his own attacker. The hoods were thrown back as Zoro and Luffy beat back their opponents and the two stopped and watched on in horror.

"Be gone!" a loud voice yelled and the two creatures fled. Zoro and Luffy looked at each other, speechless.

"Are you boys alright?" a warm voice asked, and the two men looked around to see an old woman holding a torch and a strange symbol.

"Y-yeah. We're alright." Zoro replied, trying to regain his composure. Luffy nodded beside him.

"Come on. You can stay in my house tonight." the old lady said, taking both boys by the arm and steering them towards a small house on the side of the road. Zoro re-sheathed his swords, but, before he could ask the question that was bubbling in his mind, Luffy spoke.

"What were those things?" the captain asked. Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Oh, those. Well, it's better if I explain it inside." she replied as she practically shoved them through the door and then locked it behind her. She sighed as she walked past the two. Luffy looked at Zoro, who shrugged.

"Come through!" her voice called and so the two did indeed follow, "You two are pirates aren't you."

"Uh…" Zoro replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not with the Marine's, or a bounty hunter or anything." she said to his hesitation.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked as he was directed to a seat behind a small, circular table. Zoro sat right beside him and the older woman served them two cups of tea. Zoro raised an eyebrow but didn't touch it. Luffy blinked down at the cup and also didn't take it.

"Oh, in all the excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vega." and the lights went out.

"Zoro!" Luffy called, momentarily frightened.

"Here buddy." Zoro called back. The swordsman felt a hand wrap in his own and recognised the rubbery feel of Luffy's hand and let the tension that had begun to creep up his neck, go.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Zoro replied.

"Damn!" came Vega's voice, "Alright. Don't move. I'm gonna have to find some candles." and there was a crash, "Stupid door!" and there was quiet again. Zoro could feel Luffy's hand tightening in his own, and he could feel the shoulder that was getting closer and closer.

The captain was spooked and Zoro could understand why. There was no storm, and no verifiable reason for the lights to have gone out. They had just had a run in with some freaky characters who had seemed very familiar.

"Hey Luffy, what do you reckon that guy you were fighting looked like under that hood?" he whispered, wondering if Luffy had seen what he thought he had seen.

"I don't know. I didn't see." Luffy replied bluntly. Zoro sighed. That had been an obvious dodge.

"Didn't you recognise anything?"

"Mm, he fought like me. And the other one fought like you." Luffy replied, and there was silence.

"Okay, here we go." Vega's voice came and then a lamp was lit and her face was shown up vividly in the darkness before she set the lamp down on a table. She smiled at the two.

"You two look bushed. Why don't you go upstairs and have a nice sleep? There are two perfectly good and warm beds for you if you would like."

"Hang on a minute," Zoro said, flinging out an arm and catching Luffy around the chest. The boy had been about to bound up the stairs, an eager expression on his face. He obviously liked the idea of sleeping in some warm beds, or, bed as the case may be. The boy pouted as he was held back and he looked up at Zoro with a rather betrayed look.

"What is it?" Vega asked in a suddenly snappy voice. Zoro blinked suspiciously.

"You said you were going to tell us what those things were." he replied in a slow voice. Luffy looked across at Vega, sensing his partner was suspicious about something.

"Oh yes, that's right. Wouldn't it be better to tell you the story in the morning?" she asked hopefully. Zoro shook his head.

"No. Now." he demanded. Luffy tilted his head to the side. What was up with Zoro?

"Hey, Zoro?" Luffy asked. The swordsman glanced at him and in that short look, Luffy understood what Zoro was getting at. This woman, was an enemy.

"Fine." Vega snapped, "This town has it's enemies. Usually they leave us alone, but when pirates come to visit, they appear. We don't know what they are, or what they want. They usually only attack the people who are still out after midnight, example, pirates. The people of this town know better than to be out after eleven. Too risky. Business here would die if pirates and the like didn't come through, so, we don't say anything. No one knows what the creatures are, and no one knows what they want, but, if there is a pirate crew here, usually, one of them will turn up dead in the morning. Happy?" and she frowned. Zoro gave a short nod.

"We'll be going back to our ship then." he replied and turned towards the door. Luffy followed silently. He knew when to be quiet, and he knew Zoro's decision was the right one. The warm beds were tempting but, being dead in the morning, not so much.

"Wait! If you go out there now you'll be killed!" Vega called. Zoro paused at the door to look over his shoulder at the woman.

"We'll be killed if we stay here too." Luffy said for the swordsman, a serious expression on his face. Vega bit her lip and then frowned.

"Fine. Leave, I don't care." and she crossed her arms, "Last time I show hospitality to strangers."

"Come on Luffy." Zoro said as he walked out. Luffy blinked. Was Zoro wrong about that woman? Maybe she was okay. Argh, he was so confused all of a sudden! He trusted Zoro with all of his heart, and he should believe Zoro, but then, the woman also looked so trusting and, he didn't want to be rude in not accepting and blowing her off.

"Come on captain." Zoro said again, a note of impatience in his voice. Luffy took another step towards the door, but stopped. He didn't know who to trust. Zoro was his friend, he should trust him.

Luffy walked out the door, and instantly regretted it. Zoro had been right, but he had been wrong in his way of going about it. Luffy squeaked as the house behind them creaked, smoke suddenly rising from it's chimney. Doors slammed all through the town and lights in windows flickered on and off. Invisible trees rustled, somewhere a wolf howled. The moon was darkened by a cloud and then there was silence.

"Luffy?" Zoro's voice came to the captain.

"Here." Luffy replied and looked around, but, he could see nothing. It was dark, it was empty… he was alone.

"_Pirates beware,_

_The night air is cold, _

_Spears of light,_

_Pain beyond fright._" A voice sang on the night and Luffy looked around, his breath freezing in his lungs. What the hell was going on here!?

"Zoro!?" he cried. No response, "ZORO!"

---

Zoro could hear Luffy calling out to him, but something gripped his feet and he couldn't move. He looked down and saw two, long, sludge like appendages winding around his legs.

"Hell no!" he yelled and whipping out one of his swords, he swept it towards his leg. The steel hit the sludge with a loud 'Bang!' and Zoro was not impressed. He whacked again, but received the same response. He was getting nowhere fast.

"ZORO!" and his head snapped around.

"LUFFY!" he called back. He hoped the boy could hear him. Nothing came back to him after that, and he began to panic, but, in his distraction, the sludge had wound around his sword and he could not release it.

"ZORO!" he heard Luffy cry again, but the boy's voice was distant. Like he was moving away. Zoro frowned and went to yank at his other two swords but found the sludge already there.

He bent over and pulled at it but his hands just sank in and now he was bent over, nowhere to go. His legs were aching from the tightness and strain of the position he was in. He was a flexible guy, but this was just ridiculous.

"LUFFY!?" he called.

"Zoro!" Luffy's tinny voice came back. He was very far away now. Zoro yanked again and again and again, until his shoulder dislocated suddenly with a loud pop and he was left in pain. But, he continued yanking with his good arm, and that was when his wrist cracked and he was not only in pain, but agony.

He could handle it.

Gritting his teeth he began pulling with both arms, wave after wave of pain going through his body and making his eyes water. Being skewered was one thing, the pain would eventually go numb and the adrenaline running through his body would be enough to keep him going, but now, when his body was cold, and his mind was scattered and his heart was pounding irregularly, it was pain beyond anything.

He yanked again, and again, and even after his mind had fled and his eyes had closed, his body still feebly twitched until the sludge finally released him, and left him to lay in the middle of the street as if he were dead.

---

Luffy looked around. The darkness surrounding him made him feel strange. Weaker. He coughed on the horrid smell and narrowed his eyes, trying to pierce the impenetrable wall around him.

He reached out a hand and it came into contact with something sticky, and warm, and faintly familiar. He knew that scent. Luffy jerked his hand away and stumbled backwards.

He hoped that wasn't Zoro's blood.

His sandal caught against a rock and he fell backwards and landed hard on his backside, but it didn't hurt. Being rubber had it's benefits, surprise surprise. But the floor wasn't what he expected it to be, as he put his hands down beside him.

It moved.

What the hell was this place!? He jerked his hands away and grabbed at them, trying to rub that freaky feeling away. It had really scared him.

"Hello?" he called, "Zoro? Nami? Sanji? Usopp?" he didn't know why he was calling their names, but, it didn't hurt to try. If they _were _there, then he would want them to hear him calling to them.

"Quiet!" a harsh, scratchy voice yelled and then something snapped out and struck the boy, gouging his cheek and making the captain gasp slightly. How the hell had that happened!? Whatever that was should have bounced off of his rubber skin! Unless it was super sharp, but it hadn't felt that sharp. More like a blunt tear than anything. But then, come to think of it.

His butt was beginning to throb after that fall. Maybe it had hurt more than Luffy was willing to admit. Something was up, and he wanted to know what. No one pushed him around, and many people who had tried, had learned that it was near impossible to beat an incensed rubber man.

That was beside the point right now. Luffy's eyes were blinking, and the captain of the straw hats honestly didn't know if they were open, or shut. The darkness was absolute, and unwilling to reveal anything. Holding Luffy prisoner, like a bat's wings. Furled around him, and tightening until the bat couldn't see out anymore. _That _was what it felt like to be in that tiny room. He heard a light shuffling and put out a hand, stumbling forward again. He had to find out how big his prison was.

"Keep still!" that voice rasped again and this time, Luffy heard the crack and ducked in time, feeling whatever it was that was aiming for him, scratch at his hat instead. He frowned in the darkness. If anything had happened to his hat, someone would be going down. If there was a rip, if one of the straws was poking the wrong way, someone was going to be knocked on their backside, end of story.

"What do you want?" Luffy called, the question barely hitting his brain before he voiced it. No one replied. Luffy shuffled a sandal, feeling something crawling up the back of his leg. It felt furry, and it felt like it had _way _too many legs. But, the shuffling had released whatever it was, back onto the ground again.

"Hey!" Luffy cried, his voice slightly echoing. Light. It flooded through the room, and abused his eyes. It felt like there were hammers behind his eyes, their thundering making him wince with each pound.

Luffy blinked and put his hands up, trying to shy it away, but nothing would work. Closing his eyes only served to make him see bright red instead of white, and that wasn't a comforting thought to his anger stricken brain. These people, whoever they were, had no right to take him away like they had. Take him away from his Zoro. Where was Zoro anyway?

"Where's my friend!?" he called, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to open one eye and look around.

SLAM! Somewhere, something had hit metal. It sounded to Luffy like a door shutting, but he soon discovered it was the opposite. A door, behind him, had opened. Slowly turning, he felt what must have been steel, wrap around the tops of his arms. Luffy clenched his fists, intent on letting himself go by flexing his muscles and breaking the steel open. Didn't work. Cold metal was pressed against his throat and Luffy paused, recognising the sharp tang of a new knife, and this man was obviously just dying to give it it's first victim.

"Be quiet Straw Hat. Your voice is giving me a headache." a low, almost wise voice said in front of him. He couldn't see yet for the light, but, he was sure the man in front of him was aged.

"Where is my friend?" Luffy insisted, intent on finding where Zoro had been taken, if he had been taken at all.

"We don't have the stupid moron." and there was a low laugh, "He knocked himself out. Tried to free himself from our little pets. They wouldn't let go, and he ended up just keeling over. I think he's dead." and there was a low laugh again. Luffy's fists clenched and he gulped, feeling the bladed rise and fall ever so slowly with the motion. He didn't know what to say. Curses, that he had heard Zoro use on many occasions, came to mind, but then something else shone through.

Something that told him these people were lying. The connection. That one, undeniable thing he had in common with Zoro. They were connected to one another. Luffy knew Zoro was alive, in the same way that Zoro surely knew that Luffy was alive as well. If the captain knew his first mate, and boyfriend like he did, then Zoro would have been up by now, heading back to the Merry and rousing the rest of his crew for a thorough search of the island.

The metal was still at his throat and Luffy felt shackles put around his ankles, and one about his throat. Questions reeled through Luffy's head. Who were these guys? What did they want? Why had they taken him, and most of all, how far were they willing to go? Would they kill him? If they found Zoro again, would they kill _him?_ Luffy didn't know, and he didn't want to know. The blade was removed from his throat as chains clanked and the captain was pulled forward. He could stop them no more a child would be able to stop their parents from dragging them down the street.

He was useless… after all, without his powers.

---

Zoro groaned as he felt something warm, and wet, rolling up the side of his cheek. Again and again. Zoro groaned and waved a hand in the air, his mind determining that it was just simply Luffy, licking his face in an attempt to wake him and get him up in the morning. He really didn't approve. He moved his head slightly, and heard the crackle of gravel beside his ear.

Gravel? His eyes spotted the cause of the licking, and he growled, chasing the dog away, and then he bit down hard on his lip as pain washed through his body again. He was stiff, sore, tired and worst of all, he was pretty damn sure that some vital bones had been broken.

Gently using his elbows, he pushed himself up, but his left arm gave out and he fell onto that shoulder, a strangled cry of pain, managing to wrench itself from his firmly closed lips. Disorientation washed over him, and for a moment, he really couldn't tell where he was, what he was doing there and who he was.

"Hey! I see something!" A familiar voice cried and his heart leapt for a second, remembering the sound of Luffy's voice and the familiar inflection of joy and triumph at having spotted something they had been looking for, for a long time. But, the clumping steps were too heavy to be the light-footed captain of his. It was merely Usopp.

"Hey, Zoro? You okay?" the liar asked seriously, as he kneeled down in front of the green haired man. Zoro groaned and tried once again to get himself up, but, it was no use. His hands, both of them, were stuffed.

"Do… I look… okay?" he gasped as pain washed through him again.

"Do you want Chopper?" Usopp asked but didn't wait for a reply, "Chopper! Chopper!" Zoro felt his brain shutting down again.

_Can't… let myself go. Luffy's out there… Wait. Luffy? Luffy! _And suddenly, he vividly remembered the night before.

"**_LUFFY!"_** and he surged upwards, knocking both Usopp and Chopper out of the way. He looked around with unseeing eyes, and staggered slightly forward.

"Hold him still! He needs to be treated!" came Chopper's voice. Zoro grit his teeth against the pain and took a step forward, only to have a blonde haired, curly eyebrowed face loom before him. He squinted, his vision swimming.

"Sanji?" he asked, "Get the hell out of my way!" he growled and took another step, but steady arms had grabbed a hold of his shoulders and were holding him back.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"He's delirious!" Chopper squeaked beside him.

"I am not! Luffy's gone! Someone took him!" Zoro growled, desperately trying to release himself from those hands, and in doing so, his left shoulder was jerked. He gave a strangled scream and grabbed at it, hitting his injured wrist and hissing in pain.

"Someone took Luffy?" came Nami's voice, faint and faraway. Zoro turned and spotted a blotch of ginger in the sun. He couldn't see straight. Something was wrong. He was sluggish.

"I'm sorry Zoro." Chopper said softly beside him. Zoro barely heard him, as once again, his mind was forced to shut down and he began to fall backwards.

_Luffy…_

**---------------------------**

**Hmm... This was originally planned as a one shot, but, it has now escalated into a multi-chaptered fic. I can't see it being more than five chapters though. I know I have said this before, but, honestly, I don't think it will be any longer. Pretty scary stuff though, am I right? And now Clarobell, do you understand why I have dedicated this fic to you? -grin-**

**Please review! This is different from what I usually write... sort of, maybe, okay, so it's not that different. But it is darker, and I would like to know how I am doing. **


	2. Bounty

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I hope you like!**

**--------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2 : Bounty**_

Luffy was taken to a room that was almost as dark as the one he had just left, had been. It was cold, and damp, and somewhere, there was an infernal 'drip, drip, dripping' that just wouldn't be silenced. Luffy was chained to the wall, arms and legs weighed down by the weight of the shackles, and his neck throbbing from where the clasp had pinched. Chains rattled every time he moved, and denied him any chance of a quiet escape.

Luffy hadn't been able to do anything though, and that was what really drove that final splinter into his back. It was the fact that he was stuck here, without food, without light… and, without his powers. Luffy had made the discovery a few seconds after the blade had been pressed to his throat. With being rubber, Luffy had a confidence that made him feel like he could take on the world, and said confidence was still there, but, right now, fear had replaced it.

Fear, not for himself, but for his friends. If they came looking for him, these people were sure to kill them, or capture them, whichever took the ringleader's fancy. Luffy dragged his knee up in front of him, and rested his arm across it before resting his head back against the wall. His hat scratched against the cold surface, and the drip made Luffy scowl. This place was miserable, and there was no doubt that someone would die if they stayed here too long.

But Luffy was glad he had been removed from that other room, with the walls that smelled and felt like blood and the floor that was covered in spiders. Luffy had seen them when he had been pulled out. Thick, black, tarantula's that hissed and spat when they were touched. Luffy didn't mind them so much, or, he wouldn't have had they been in a small group, but there had been hundreds, literally thousands upon thousands of the things.

Crawling around and over each other. Bumping heads and hissing, until a third would break up the fight with a leg, and weave his way through. It was disgusting! Luffy glanced around the room, and noticed a small hinge on the wall. It looked tiny, but the thing attached, looked like a round piece of metal. He crawled towards it, reaching out an arm that couldn't stretch. His fingertips brushed across the rusty hinge and Luffy sighed, leaning backwards.

"Sea stone." he muttered and glared at the air. Somehow, these people had ground it into a fine dust and then polluted the air with it. Now, Luffy was stuck. Admittedly, he wasn't feeling as tired or lifeless as he usually did when under the influence of that horrid stuff. Luffy's eyes strayed back to the hinge, and he made another reach for it, twisting his arm so the shackle moved down it and he could move his arm just that little bit further, until, he latched onto the edge of the metal, and pulled!

It came loose with a snap and clattered to the floor, spinning around and around like a top and making an awful racket until it hit the floor with a loud CLANG! And lay still once more. Luffy blinked down at it, and then smiled as a ray of sunshine streamed into the room. He had found some light at last! There was a loud clang and Luffy looked around as a woman walked past his bars and then paused. She looked into the room and then turned to the man that had brought Luffy in here. The one that had held the knife to his throat. The woman was tall and lithe, and she had shining black hair, but Luffy didn't care.

His eyes were fixed on the man behind her, the one with the scar that ran over his left eye and then went diagonally down and slashed across his lips before disappearing into the mass of greying hair that lay on his chin. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he likes you Dawson." she said. Her voice had a sharp crack to it, like a whip being snapped in front of your face. Her eyes were shaded by her black hair, but the hair did nothing to hide the contempt that leaked from the crimson pupils. She was a fighter, warrior and obviously heartless.

Luffy looked over at her, his eyes narrowed. He was pissed. Usually, in a situation like this, he would simply look around, wonder why he was here, and wonder what was going to happen, but today, they had taken him away from his Zoro. They had shackled him, taken away his powers, and most of all, their _pets _had hurt Zoro.

"Oh yeah, I don't think he likes you either Lacy." Dawson replied.

"He has fire in his eyes this one. Are you sure it's the right one?" she asked, that crack making Dawson flinch.

"Of course! Who else could it be? See the scar under his eye? And the straw hat? Why would they call him Straw Hat, if he didn't have a straw hat?" Dawson asked, recovering quickly from the woman's reproach. Lacy's lips twisted.

"Dawson, you are trying my patience." she muttered before pushing back the bar that held Luffy's door shut. She stepped into the room, the long white lab coat she was wearing, swishing as she made her entrance. Her hands went to her pockets and her black, leather high heels made Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asked. Luffy's brows furrowed. They had caught him and they didn't even know who he was? Well, Luffy wasn't going to tell them. They could all go and get stuffed for all he cared!

"Not talking today?" Dawson asked as he too, entered the room. Luffy glared at both of them, and kept his lips tightly shut.

"He's very unsocial." Lacy commented as she kneeled down and pulled out a small roll of paper from her pocket. She smiled as she unrolled it.

"Oh yes, I see now. Well done for once Dawson." and she looked up at Luffy with her dark eyes, "But, I think we should weaken him a little. After all, we don't want him doing anything… unruly." Luffy just continued to glare.

---

Zoro slowly opened his eyes and noticed the room around him was blurry. His tongue felt like it was covered in a fine layer of fluff, and his head was throbbing. He felt as though he had drank too much the night before. But he knew for a fact, that he hadn't drank at all.

His shoulder and wrist both ached dully as he shifted himself around a bit on the couch. He knew perfectly well where he was, Going Merry. Luffy was missing, and they had brought him here? They should be out looking! They should be out finding him! A usually silent part of his brain began to wake up though. It doubted what he had just thought.

_What if he's dead? What if he's off the island? We don't even know who took him! _And Zoro clenched his eyes shut again. The room around him was silent.

_No! I know he's alive! _Zoro told that part of him, and it fell silent, seemingly bowing it's head as if letting him continue with his delusions. He moved to swing his legs over the end of the couch, but hands shot from every angle and made him stay where he was. Zoro opened his eyes, already glaring at the group around him.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Keeping you here. You're severely injured Zoro." Chopper replied from where he was hanging onto Zoro's arm.

"No. I mean why aren't you out there looking for our captain?" he asked in a louder voice. Chopper blinked. Sanji looked over at Nami, who scowled.

"Zoro, how do we know where he is? We don't know who even took him, but, if we had a lead, we would have been out there so stop trying to play the guilt game." She replied, her voice harsh. She was obviously worried about Luffy as well. Zoro frowned and tried to move again.

"Didn't you hear Chopper you shitty swordsman. You're severely injured." Sanji growled as he shoved him back onto the couch.

"It's just a dislocated shoulder and wrist." he replied. Chopper sighed.

"That's the outside stuff. Inside, you have trauma to your skeletal structure." he replied. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, uncomprehending.

"Means you're going to have to rest a few days. Your body needs time to recover from whatever it was that happened to you last night." Robin said softly from the corner. She had obviously used her power to put the hands near him. Zoro frowned.

"I can't sit here for a few days! Luffy's out there, missing!" and with that he shoved the hands away and stood up. His vision went double and the room split into two separate pieces. Okay, he hadn't expected that. He swayed and those same hands were back, steadying him and trying to force him to sit down. Zoro's knees wouldn't buckle though and he remained standing.

"I'm going out to find Luffy." and he moved towards the door.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Nami growled and stepped in front of him, "Stop acting like an idiot and lay down! The quicker you rest, the quicker you can find Luffy. Use your head Zoro!"

"I am. I know where he disappeared, I know what the people look like." _Sort of… _but he didn't say that aloud. Nami glared impatiently at him and then her face softened and she sighed and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Zoro, please. If you go out there you're only going to get hurt even more." Chopper pleaded behind him. Zoro growled low in his throat, a warning sign that people should get out of the way before he lost his temper. Sanji frowned and moved to stand in front of Nami, who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Shit head, calm down for fuck's sake. Luffy's the damn captain, he can look after himself. Besides, while you're here resting, Usopp, Robin and I are going out to look for him. Does _that _put your mind at ease?" he asked. Zoro shook his head, but it hurt something fierce, so he quickly stopped.

"No, Sanji, it doesn't." he replied and then sighed loudly, and in a very annoyed manner, "But I guess it will have to do." and he finally let Chopper, Usopp, and Robin's disembodied hands guide him back to the chair.

"But, know this cheese head, if you screw up, and something happens, I swear…" but he trailed off, not finishing the threat and not needing to. Sanji smirked.

"Like you could do anything the way you are, anyway." he replied before moving after Robin and Usopp, who had already walked out the door. He closed the wood behind him and then heard something clunk against it. Zoro had obviously thrown something at the door. How immature.

---

Luffy stared into those cold, cold eyes that were the colour of fire. Lacy slid one perfectly manicured fingernail down the side of Luffy's face. The straw hat didn't flinch away, he just continued to glare at her. She leaned back away from him, with a slightly amused expression.

"This one has a lot of spirit." she commented and turned to look at Dawson, who shrugged.

"For the price on his head, I should imagine he would." he replied. Lacy glared coldly at him as if he had insulted her. Dawson quailed and Lacy looked back at Luffy with a self satisfied smirk.

"So, tell me Straw Hat Monkey D Luffy, what shall we do with you? We have three days to wait until our contacts arrive. What games should we play until then?" Lacy asked and she chuckled darkly.

"I know, how about the game known as, leave me the hell alone so I can go back to my crew?" Luffy asked sarcastically. Hey, even _he _could be a smart ass if he wanted to be. Lacy wasn't phased though. She just smirked harder.

"Don't think I like that game very much. How about, Piñata? There must be some sort of treat inside you, yes? Don't you agree Dawson?"

"Oh yes, very much. I hear you've been wanting to try out your latest invention Lacy, why not now?" Dawson asked. Lacy paused a moment and then stood up again. She smirked again.

"Hmm, now _there's _an idea." she replied and ran her tongue over her pearly white teeth, "What do you think Monkey D? Does Piñata sound like fun to you?" Luffy stayed silent and turned his dark eyes on Dawson instead. Luffy decided, now was the time to mess around a little with their heads. He smiled and then grinned brightly.

"Monkey D Luffy! That's me! Wow, it really is kind of cool to be captured by a couple of bounty hunters. Never thought that would happen." he cried. Lacy blinked and then turned to look at Dawson.

"How did he know? You didn't tell him, did you?" she growled. Dawson shook his head.

"Of course not." and then he glared at Luffy and pulled out his blade, "Are you nuts kid? How the hell'd you know we were bounty hunters?" he growled. Luffy blinked and then put on an innocent, kid-like face.

"Oh, wasn't I supposed to know?" he asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Lacy sighed.

"So, you figured it out on your own huh?" she whispered before pushing back her dark hair and smiling, "Dawson, let's decorate him."

"Oh, I like decorations!" Luffy cried. Dawson, who had started eagerly forward, paused.

"He's mentally unstable!" he announced. Lacy chuckled.

"He is not. Don't be fooled Dawson, he's a great little actor." she said and then glared at Luffy as if she had known all along what he was doing. Luffy let his disguise hold for a few more seconds before letting his face fall back into a scowl again.

"If you're going to 'decorate' me, you might let me go so I can at least try to get away." he said. Lacy burst into laughter, her voice actually sounding quite pretty, but cold. She was a cold woman, and nothing she did would change that. Dawson glanced at her, a small smile on his face as well. Lacy looked down at Luffy and shook her head.

"Don't think so Captain. You see, we're not normal bounty hunters. We aren't as stupid as those others who have no idea what to do with their captives once they've caught them. They just take them to some Marine and get the reward money, but why bother getting only a half of what you could _actually _receive? You see, Dawson and I have worked very hard to perfect our art. Bounty hunting is something that should be performed with a precise, and subtle hand. The town, was set up by ourselves." and she paused a moment, and then began speaking in a voice Luffy recognised, "Pirate, recognise Vega?"

"Like another drink? The bar's open til' midnight." Dawson said, his voice that of the barman who had served Zoro and himself. Luffy frowned and looked around. So this had been one big scheme. But, how had they known he was coming?

"We were the ones who fought you, and I have to say, when that idiot of a swordsman and failed pirate hunter, cut Dawson's fake rubber arm, I'll admit he had me a bit worried. It was a rather… trying experience. But then, our little pets killed the troublemaker. Oh yes, your swordsman is dead. Like a rat that tempted fate too many times." Lacy continued. Her mouth was drawn into a snarl, and Luffy was staring obstinately back at her.

"Your pets?" Luffy simply asked, not believing a word about Zoro's death.

"Ah yes, intriguing little inventions they are. They are made from circuits, inserted into a special concoction. They come to life, and are as hard as steel, but as virile as the very ocean. Smart, and self healing if they ever do get hurt. Sometimes, they even talk, but that is rare." Lacy explained as though she were telling him all about her eldest son who had just become king of the world.

"You sound very pleased. But to me, they sound as though they would be weak and easy to beat." Luffy said, his voice even. Any sign of fear (not that he had any) would tip them off to what he was doing. Buying time. He knew the rest of his crew would be out there, searching for him.

Especially Zoro, with that fire inside him, that drove the swordsman to finish the missions he was sent on. Oh yes, Zoro would find him here, and when he did, the captain was sure there would be hell to pay. Lacy glared at Luffy, as if the boy had insulted her prize poodle that had won the 'best dressed' prize at the show.

"Why, you…" she began but Dawson sighed.

"Lacy, could we hurry this up, I'm getting bored and hungry." he said.

"Oh Dawson. You're such a complainer. But, yes, you are right. We have wasted enough time. I don't even know how we managed to get off track. You are smarted than you look Monkey D, but, you didn't escape. Just denied the inevitable breaking of your spirit. Because as I started, we don't just hand prisoners over, we break them." and she smiled.

"Go ahead and try, but my friends will find me. And when they do, I assure you, you won't have ever seen anything so dangerous in your whole life." Luffy replied, a grin on his face. He was proud of his crew, always would be. Lacy smiled.

"So be it." and she beckoned Dawson over to her. He moved to hand her the knife, but Lacy didn't take it, "You're forgetting Dawson. We promised to play Piñata with this young man." and she smiled.

---

Sanji and Usopp looked around them, the streets of the town empty and deserted. Robin walked in front, looking around her as well. This place was quiet, and to say the least… creepy. Usopp was shivering silently beside Sanji, and the chef began to wonder why he had brought the idiot in the first place. Sure, the marksman's skills would be useful, _if _the boy was still around when the time came that he had to actually perform.

"Chef, stop." Robin said in front of him. Sanji obeyed, obedient as a well trained dog. Usopp stopped as well, looking around.

"Do you see something Robin?" Usopp asked. She silently nodded before moving towards a little rickety house. She bent down in front of it and gently swiped her hand over the dirt.

"This is captain's footprint." she said and then turned on her heel, still crouching. She looked past her and up the street, "They lead in that direction." and she stood and followed them. Sanji was right behind her, and Usopp was looking around nervously.

_Come on Usopp, pull yourself together, Luffy needs you! _He kept mentally telling himself, but, his body apparently never listened. It just refused to stop quivering like a child after a nightmare.

"They stop here. And this is where we found swordsman last night." Robin commented from in front of him.

"But, how can they just disappear?" Usopp asked. Sanji shook his head.

"Some one might have knocked him out and carried him, not that knocking Luffy out would be easy. Not with that rubber head of his." the chef replied. And Sanji would know about Luffy's head, after all, he had kicked it out of the kitchen so many times that he had lost count. Usopp looked around him sharply, as if expecting someone to jump out and abduct him as well.

"Do you think they're looking for the whole crew?" Usopp whimpered. Robin turned to face him and smiled.

"I don't think so marksman, the highest bounty is on Captain's head after all. Would they have left swordsman if they were looking for the whole crew?" She asked. Usopp blinked and then smiled a little more bravely.

"No, no. That's right! Ha ha! They'll never catch the great Usopp!" he cried and struck what was supposed to be a manly pose. Sanji took a step back without the boy noticing, and then grabbed Usopp's shoulders.

"Gotcha!" he cried and Usopp screamed and turned and kicked Sanji in the shin, which only made the marksman's toes throb painfully. Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked in a mocking tone. Usopp frowned.

"It was, yes. But as they say, no pain no brain." he replied smartly. Sanji frowned.

"Next time, I'll kick you up the ass." and he walked away. Usopp quivered on the spot.

"It would be best to not antagonise Chef. He misses Captain a lot. And he is worried that Luffy is not going to be fed very well, wherever he is." Robin said quietly to Usopp, who looked after Sanji. Luffy really had picked the best chef in the east blue.

"So, any other leads?" a voice said behind them. Usopp turned and saw Zoro standing there, with Nami and Chopper behind him.

"Zoro!" Usopp cried. The swordsman looked at him.

"What?" he asked in an uninterested tone. Usopp shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he inquired.

"I was." he replied.

"He was so worried about Luffy, he had to come out here. Isn't that sweet? But yes, he should be resting." Chopper growled, looking dangerous for such a little reindeer. Zoro frowned when Chopper asked if it was sweet, and then rolled his eyes when the doctor said he should be resting.

Both things had annoyed him. Everyone knew very well about his feelings towards Luffy, and if they didn't, well… they must have been sleeping pretty deep through the nights aboard the ship, not to notice the sounds that were coming from… wherever the couple happened to be.

"Besides, I wanted to look for Luffy as well." Nami commented as she moved forward to stand next to Robin.

"Now we have to put up with Christmas tree acting like he's leader of this whole charade." Sanji commented and blew out a big puff of smoke. Zoro glared at him.

"As first mate, technically, he is." Usopp added in, but was then glared at by Sanji once again, so he shut up. Zoro shook his head.

"We have to split up. Search the island. Look under every rock, behind every tree. I want to find him before nightfall." Zoro instructed. Everyone bar Sanji nodded, but the chef only kept quiet because he had nothing to say. He was tempted to make a sneering comment about Zoro's want to find Luffy before night came, but he wasn't _that _insensitive. After all, the quicker they found Luffy, the less sexually frustrated Zoro would be.

---

Luffy gasped for breath, Lacy having slammed her boot so hard into his gut, that it had winded him. Dawson moved forward, but Lacy held an arm out.

"We don't want him to pass out and miss all the fun." she instructed. Dawson smiled, "Especially the lovely surprise you have for him Dawson." and she grinned down at Luffy, who was slowing regaining his ability to breathe. He already had a black eye and a broken rib. Damn seastone. How the hell had she managed to make it potent enough that it blocked his powers, but weak enough that it didn't weaken him. It more or less, felt like he had just lost his powers without the after affects.

"Ah, see, his breathing is normal. You may go ahead now Dawson. But please, don't get yourself dirty. Blood stains rarely come out of clothes." Lacy commented as she stepped backwards and Dawson stepped forward. He held his knife up flicked a thumb across the edge.

"Nice… and sharp." he said. Luffy looked up. What the hell were they planning to do with that? Or more like, what was _Dawson _planning to do. He didn't feel overly confident about all this, but he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't say anything. Wouldn't plead for his life. Dawson took Luffy's hand, and the boy clenched it, but Dawson pried it open and pressed the blade into the centre of his palm. He gently traced one of the lines that ran across Luffy's hand. It didn't hurt, yet.

"This line that I am tracing. It is known as the life line. Ever heard of it? The longer it is, the longer your life span, and yours seems to be very long. Me, I don't believe in life lines. There was a young boy who we caught a few years ago. He had a long life line too. But, during the night, he died. So, ever since then, my belief in those lines is ruined. What a pity." Dawson said softly as he continued to trace the line over and over again until there were small, stinging cuts on Luffy's hand.

The captain wanted to pull his hand away, but, if he did that then Dawson was sure to cut even deeper. But then, he was already going to cut deeper anyway. Oh how wrong Luffy was.

"Long or short, my life span will be as long as I make it." Luffy said, his voice strong. Dawson chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Lacy.

"Shall I?" he asked. Lacy shrugged and inclined her regal head. Dawson turned back to Luffy, and licked his lips.

"Oh how long I have waited to break this wonderful knife in. It cost me a lot of money, and I have just been dying to feed it it's first blood." and with that, he plunged the knife straight through Luffy's hand. The captain of the straw hat's eyes went wide, and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming in pain.

Blood was dripping to the floor, and Dawson was watching his expression with a hungry one of his own. He was delighting in Luffy's pain, and Luffy was sure as hell not going to give him any more satisfaction than what he already had. Dawson began to draw the knife from Luffy's hand, slowly, inch by miniscule inch until Luffy was about ready to tear his own arm off. Finally, the blade came free, and Luffy yanked his hand away and nursed it in his lap.

"Oh Dawson, look what you've done." Lacy commented in a tired voice and walked over, "You've gotten blood all over the floor and your shirt." Dawson looked down at himself, and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lacy. I couldn't resist." he replied. The woman smiled and looked down at Luffy, who was cradling his injured hand in the other.

"That's all right Dawson. I know. Come, let's go and have some dinner. I think Mr Mugiwara has had enough for today." and she guided Dawson out of the cell. Luffy looked up after them as they left and he bit down on his lip as tears welled in his eyes. Tears of pain. He missed Zoro so much right now, and he missed his whole crew. He wanted them back. He wanted to be out on the sea again.

_Oh, Zoro… _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Dun dun dun. Oh m' gawd, they are like, torturing Luffy! And Zoro is wounded, and won't accept it. Argh, angst. -throws angst in everyone's face- Reviews would be very, very much appreciated if you really wouldn't mind. Otherwise, I will just leave the story right here, and then send the finished version to my close friends. Got it? That's not just a threat, I will do it. k? Good. **


	3. Pain and suffering

_**Chapter 3 : Pain and Suffering**_

Zoro forced his legs to move forward, on and on down that same damn dirt track that he had been following for the last three hours. The track kept splitting into two and then turning back into one again. He knew very well that Chopper had been right, and that he should indeed have been resting, but, without Luffy at his side, it was too hard for him to sleep anyway.

That damn sun was moving towards the mountains in the distance, like a magnet to steel and it was pissing Zoro off to no end. The track ahead, split into two again and he tripped over a loose rock and staggered sideways.

"Oi Marimo!" Sanji cursed when the swordsman bumped into his shoulder. Zoro frowned and forced his vision right again and stood straight. He continued forward. Sanji watched him with a mix of pity, and annoyance. More annoyance than anything though. The stupid moron wouldn't be of any help to the captain like this. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke… and stopped. Dead in his tracks. Zoro continued for a few moments before pausing and looking back at him.

"Hey!" he called. Even his voice was weary and thin. Sanji narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not moving. It's sunset. We either go back together… or I go back alone… and you stay here." he growled, turning around. Zoro frowned and began walking again, step after agonising step.

How had he managed to let himself be damaged so badly? Sanji looked sharply over his shoulder and saw Zoro's back disappear behind a slight rise. His lip twisted and he flicked the butt of his cig to the ground, placing his heel over it and pushing down hard, snuffing the cigarette before sighing.

"Chopper would kill me, and Nami would never trust me again." he muttered before running a hand through his hair and looking up at the sun, which dipped behind the mountains in the distance.

"Luffy… where are you?"

---

Nami sighed and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the sun that was setting in front of her. They had found nothing at all, and she was pissed about it.

"Usopp!" she barked harshly. The marksman, who was standing beside her, cringed slightly at the way his name was said.

"Y-yes?" he asked. She turned to him, a steely glint in her eyes. Usopp shivered and Nami relaxed slightly.

"Let's go back to the town. It's past sundown and I want to see if anyone else has found anything." she replied. Usopp nodded and Nami began walking away. The inventor followed silently, his thoughts on his captain and friend. If they didn't find Luffy… well, he wouldn't be able to lie to himself about what had happened.

He heard a slight sniff and looked up sharply to see Nami put a hand to her cheeks and give them a quick swipe. Usopp tilted his head and then bit his lip. He would be stepping into dangerous territory if he asked the question that was lingering in the back of his mind. But then, maybe Nami would be okay. Maybe she would want to talk.

"Nami?" Usopp asked tentatively. She raised her head and turned it slightly towards him, presenting her ear so he could speak to her without him seeing her face.

"What is it?" she asked, a slight snap to her voice. Usopp winced but didn't let it get the better of him, and he took a deep breath.

"A-are you o-okay?" he questioned, the quaver in his voice making itself known. He cursed it for sounding so weak, but, he could do nothing about it now. Nami turned her head away and then laughed softly.

"I'm fine. Because Luffy's fine." and she turned to face him with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen her wear… and it was for his sake. He could tell. Nami was trying to reassure him, by telling him that Luffy was okay and that she was okay at the same time. He had never seen her do anything like that. Not, noticeably anyway. He was shocked and a little amused. Usopp chuckled and then began to laugh, and not even Nami's dangerous glare could stop him.

"Usopp! What's so funny?" she snapped. The marksman grabbed at his stomach as he heaved for air and then he looked up at her, tears of laughter running from his dark eyes.

"I don't know. It… just seemed like the right thing to do." he replied, not really sure why he had started laughing now. Really, there had been nothing to laugh at. Nami blinked at him and then sighed.

"Come on." she muttered and turned around. Usopp followed, with a smile. Well, the laughing had been a good way to get rid of his fear and anger without showing real emotion. Even Nami hadn't picked it up, and it had been the smile. The smile she had had, was reminiscent of Luffy's. And, Usopp guessed as he walked, that they all had it. They, after all, were all Luffy's pirates.

When they got back to the town, they found Robin and Chopper standing there, Chopper biting his furry bottom lip in worry. He rushed forward when he saw them and bounced from foot to foot while he asked his question. And when Nami and Usopp replied that they hadn't found any trace of Luffy, Chopper plonked down in the dirt and sighed miserably. Nami moved over to Robin, as Usopp began making attempts at keeping the little reindeer's spirits up.

"Luffy's probably having the time of his life wherever he is. He probably just got lost and then taken away with the tree monks to a magical place where he can eat, and drink and eat some more." Usopp said brightly, and Chopper turned his big eyes on the marksman hopefully.

"Really?" he asked. Usopp nodded earnestly. Chopper grinned.

"Then let's find the tree monks!" he cried and jumped to his feet. Usopp shook his head.

"We can't find them until the sun rises again tomorrow morning." he replied to the cry. Chopper pouted desperately, his huge reindeer eyes watering cutely, before he turned his face to the ground and he pulled his hat down over his eyes. Usopp felt his heart throb painfully. Maybe that lie had been a bad one. But, he had wanted to say something. Anything. And he was desperately trying to believe the lie he had just said.

Clinging to it in an attempt to deny the vision of Luffy lying dead somewhere, from rising inside his mind. Usopp's hands twisted together nervously, until he pulled his slingshot from his pocket with a snap and then marched into an alleyway. Nami, Robin and Chopper watched him go silently. Robin and Nami's eyes narrowed, wondering what the boy could be up to.

Chopper was watching with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks, the wetness making the light brown fur flatten and darken. There was a loud bang and then a puff of smoke and Nami jumped, putting a hand to her mouth to stop the gasp leaving her lips. She made to move forward, but Robin placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Usopp is just flinging a few smoke bombs around." she reassured the other woman quietly and Nami nodded in return to the explanation. Above, stars began winking down at them, their brightness betraying the shadow of worry and anxiousness that lay heavy upon the four members of straw hat Luffy's crew.

---

Luffy panted heavily as he strained against the damn bonds that just would not release their greedy hold on his arms. He yanked and heard a loud crunch, and had to bite hard on his tongue to stop himself from screaming at the sudden pain that shot through his body. Hat lay somewhere near his feet, but Luffy paid it no heed as he shuddered under the pain of his obviously broken wrist.

He let himself collapse back against the wall, blood from his bitten tongue, making his mouth taste like copper. Gagging, Luffy spat the blood onto the floor beside him and then looked at the wrist, his chest heaving for air. Moonlight was spilling through the hole near him and he felt a chilly breeze blow over his toes. Luffy ignored it and let his head fall back against the stone. His eyes traced the dim markings of the ceiling and he vaguely began to wonder just where he was.

His other hand throbbed painfully, the blood having dried into a scab around the large gash. Luffy spat another mouthful of blood onto the ground and heard it splat wetly. Damned sea stone. If it hadn't of been for that, he would have escaped by now! A day had passed since he had been taken. A day. That was all, and Luffy took a deep breath and stood again, his eyes filled with a determined fire.

He yanked hard against his shackle, his broken wrist flaring angrily with pain, and making Luffy gasp a little, but he didn't stop pulling at the shackles until blood began to drip from them to the floor. He gasped, panting as stabbing pains ran up and down both arms. His legs shook and he dropped backwards again, hitting the wall a little harder than he intended to, and he ended up jostling the bruise on his stomach where Lacy had kicked him.

Outside, a wolf howled, sounding mournful in the silent night. Luffy turned his face towards the small hole in the wall beside him and his eyes drooped tiredly. His breathing became deeper and his eyes fell shut before he snapped them open again and then he straightened his shoulders. The wolf howled again. At least that gave Luffy the knowledge that he was still on land, or close to land.

Quick, sharp steps came toward him and Luffy turned silently towards the place where he knew the bars were. The darkness was too absolute for him to see who it was and only when they stopped and moved inside, did Luffy see. It was Lacy. She moved towards him, slowly, her eyes almost glowing in the darkness. Stopping before him, Luffy set his dark and dangerous eyes on her.

"No use glaring at me like an angry dog, straw hat. I'm not afraid of you." Lacy commented dryly as she squatted down in front of him, pulling up her jacket so it didn't touch the floor. Carefully she gazed into his eyes and then she sighed deeply.

"Still no sign of giving up?" she asked. Luffy didn't even respond, just kept his mouth shut. Lacy spotted the blood on the floor and she inspected his body with her eyes for a moment before she found the source and she shook her head.

"You're making a mess." she muttered.

"Good." Luffy responded, his voice harsh and biting. Lacy glared at him darkly before a hand snapped out and slapped him across the cheek, harsh nails biting into the soft skin and leaving dark scratches along the side of his face. Lacy tilted her head and then rolled her shoulders.

"Dawson is incapacitated right now. But I don't need that fool. It won't take much more, and then you'll be trembling at our feet."

"As if." Luffy replied. Not even a hint of anger laced his voice, it was just… danger. Not anger, but danger. Lacy laughed softly, before she stood and pulled away her white jacket. She was wearing a black shirt, and dark red pants. Her high heeled shoes looked lethal and Luffy blinked up at her, his eyes not wavering from her own shining ones as the first blow fell. A sharp kick to the chest that smacked Luffy against the wall.

The small pirate's body shivered under the impact, but rather than let it keep him down, he stood quickly, facing the woman with a determined glare. She snapped out her leg again, but Luffy brought an arm up, blocking it easily and then using her leg as leverage, he snapped his own out, catching her in the stomach with a sharp kick that made Lacy stumble back and grab at her gut. Luffy watched her without amusement, without emotion. He just watched.

"Lady, I don't care if you're a bounty hunter or a clown, I know my friends will find me. They have in the past, and they always will." he said quietly. Lacy gasped, kneeling on all fours. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach and she slowly stood, panting as she regained her breath again. Red eyes burned with an angry fire, and she frowned towards him.

"Arrogant, ignorant, little brat of a pirate! You mean nothing to me. A few belli is all and once I get my money, I will never think about your scrawny little body again. Do you understand? I don't care how many scars I leave in your skin! Our buyers don't care about looks, just as long as your healthy enough to be put to work. So, close your filthy little pirate mouth, and keep your comments about your friends to yourself!" and she moved so quickly that Luffy barely had time to react as a leg was flung toward him.

He blocked it and then hissed in pain, teeth clenching to try and keep the sound escaping his mouth. Lacy didn't wait for him to recover and placing her foot on the floor, she used her knee to send him back into the wall, where she slammed her fist into his cheek and Luffy distinctly heard his cheekbone shatter. Blood poured from his nose, and as Lacy leered in front of him, Luffy jerked his head forward and slammed his forehead into hers.

She reeled backwards and grasped at her head, blood slowly trickling from the split. Lacy breathed harshly, her hand held tightly over the spot on her head as she looked at Luffy dangerously. The boy just watched her, his lips parted as he breathed a little heavier than normal.

It was then Lacy spotted something lying on the floor by Luffy's feet. She smiled and darted forward, grabbing the object and holding it up before him. Luffy blinked and then his eyes widened as he realized what it was. She had Hat. Lacy looked at the hat, holding it between pinched forefinger and thumb as though it were dirty.

"I wonder…" she muttered, her eyes moving from the hat to Luffy's face, "Does this hold some sort of… material value to you dear boy?" and a harsh laugh escaped her lips. Luffy's blood boiled and his eyes became slits of dangerous anger.

"Give. It. Back." he ground out, teeth clenching. Lacy flipped the hat into the air, and then caught it on her finger on the inside of the top part, spinning it around and around until it flung off the finger and landed against the wall with a small crunch.

The tattered object fell to the floor and Lacy moved over to it. Luffy moved forward instinctively, but his wrists screamed in pain as soon as the shackles pulled. Bending down to pick the hat up, Lacy placed a foot on the brim. She pulled and the rim strained for a moment before it began to tear and Luffy growled, his voice barking out harshly as he yelled at her,

"Stop!" Lacy paused and turned back, the hat held loosely in her grasp, a wide rip running nearly halfway around the join between the brim and the top of the hat.

"And why should I do that? This hat isn't mine." Lacy replied, her sarcastic and uncaring tone back again. The anger that had hissed through her teeth a few minutes ago, had disappeared as if it hadn't even been there. Luffy frowned deeply, his muscles beginning to strain against his attempts at keeping himself under control.

"Oh, now where's your voice?" and she pouted mockingly as she moved over to him, but stayed out of his reach. She was obviously still a little cautious about him. She hadn't reckoned on him being able to respond to her attacks. Luffy glared at her, his body straining against the unyielding hold of the chains.

"Give me back my HAT!" Luffy screamed, jerking forward against his bonds, his teeth bared. Lacy raised an eyebrow before snapping out a hand and slapping him again, scratching another five dark marks across his other cheek. Luffy reeled with the blow and turned back, his anger no less dampened by her harsh response to his yell. Lacy kicked him in the chest, throwing him backwards, and then she was in his face, grabbing his hair and smacking his head back against the wall so hard that there was a sickening crunch.

Luffy felt warm blood begin sliding down through his hair and his sparks flew before his eyes before his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, his vision dimming quickly and his breath rapid and irregular. Something was placed over his head, and then his head lolled forward in a faint.

---

Zoro panted heavily as he leaned against a tree. One eye was scrunched up in pain while the other desperately tried to stop the world from spinning around him. Fingers grappled with the hard bark as he held on for dear life, dizziness flowing through his mind. Sanji stood nearby, watching with an annoyed gaze.

"For God's sake Zoro." Sanji finally burst out, "I'm taking you back to Chopper." and the Chef's hands were on his shoulders. Zoro twisted so fast that he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, hitting the tree with a grunt. Sanji frowned at him.

"If you don't go back willingly, then, I'm going to beat you into submission." Sanji growled, his eyes narrowed. Zoro glared back at him.

"Like hell." he responded, desperately grabbing onto his consciousness and pulling it back together best he could. Sanji paused and ran a hand angrily through his hair.

"How do you even know where the hell Luffy is? You've got nothing to go off of. Luffy could be on the other side of the goddamn island." Sanji growled. Zoro frowned.

"If you don't like it, why the hell are you following me?" he asked, barely turning his head as he heard a wolf howl not far off. Sanji blanched at the question.

"Because, I want to find Luffy as badly as you do."

"You have no idea." Zoro hissed from between clenched teeth. His eyes were hard and angry and Sanji had never seen the swordsman this mad, and this distressed before.

"He's my captain too." Sanji muttered and Zoro let out a small sigh.

"Yeah…" and he looked up at Sanji again, "but I love him." and he turned and began trudging as another howl echoed through the forest.

"Fucking, lovestruck, moronic, idiotic… shitty swordsman." Sanji muttered vehemently as he once again followed behind Zoro. The moon shone down, allowing them to keep walking long into the night. Sanji cursed Zoro over and over and over again inside his head as he walked, even letting a few nasty words escape through his lips but never loud enough for Zoro to hear.

He was loath to say something to Zoro in case he tried to take on Sanji, and in his weakened state, the swordsman wouldn't be able to handle Sanji's kicks. At least, that's the way the chef saw it. Zoro stumbled again, landing hard against the tree beside him before sliding off of it and onto the ground. Sanji hurried forward, leaning over him before sighing and sitting back against the tree.

"At least the bastard will get some rest now." he muttered. Zoro had finally fainted.

The next morning dawned brighter than Zoro had expected. Sunlight was streaming through the leaves above him in glimmering strands, striking out at his still sore and tired body. He half shuddered, half groaned as he moved slowly, beginning to sit up.

He had just blanked out last night, completely overtaken by the need for sleep. He hissed harshly from between clenched teeth as his shoulder gave an unpleasant throb. Sitting up, he looked around, gently twisting his neck and shoulders. Zoro had to admit, the sleep had done him good. His vision wasn't so hazy and his body seemed more willing to work for him.

"Finally, you shitty bastard." a voice said nearby and Zoro turned to see Sanji leaning against a tree beside him, a finger on his cigarette, and a disapproving glare in his eyes. Zoro frowned, "I was beginning to think you were never going to come round. And sure as hell, I wasn't going to try and save your pansy ass." and he sucked deeply on the cancer stick between his lips. Zoro frowned, his eyes narrowing darkly.

"Whatever." he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, brushing out leaves and sticks and things that had gotten in there while he had been sleeping. A spider even fell out and both Zoro and Sanji watched it as it scuttled away on hurried legs. Zoro raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised it hadn't bitten him.

Zoro could see the chef watching him out of the corner of his eyes and Zoro frowned, annoyed that Sanji felt he needed supervision. But, what Sanji had said to him before. About not saving him. He was sure Sanji had said that out of relief and annoyance that Zoro had scared him like that. Oh well, no time to think about that. He had to go and find Luffy. Zoro made to stand, but Sanji made a noise that made the swordsman turn and glare at him.

"What? Aren't I allowed to get up?" he snapped. Sanji shrugged.

"I don't give a damn. But, you can't go anywhere without eating, so sit your gay ass down and I'll go and find some food." the chef commented as he stood, lanky form creating a shadow against the sun behind him. Zoro's lips rose in a growl and Sanji snorted out a burst of smoke before he turned away and disappeared into the trees. Zoro crossed his arms angrily and then winced at the pain it caused.

"Fuck." he muttered.

---

Nami hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. The ship was silent and still at the dock and Nami couldn't help but feel that it was a little _too _empty. There was no smell of cooking, no Zoro abusing the chef because he had been woken up way too early. No Chopper squealing about how great Usopp was as Usopp told stories of brave pirates and demons. And most of all, there was no Luffy to wake her up. No shout of 'SANJIII!' or 'FOOOOD!' Nothing.

There was just the gentle slap of the waves as they rippled against the side of the ship. The sun had barely risen, and now Nami was stationed at the edge of the ship, her hands resting on the rails as a light breeze blew her hair around her face. She lifted a hand to hook it back behind her ear, but the strand just freed itself again. This time, she didn't bother to put it back. She heard light steps behind her and Nami closed her eyes.

"Nami, you really should try to get some sleep." Robin said softly as she leaned on the rail beside her, arms crossed as she leaned her chest against them. Nami shook her head.

"'mnot tired." she replied. Robin smiled softly, sensing that Nami was obviously lying. Nami heaved a deep breath and spoke again, "Usopp and Chopper left really early. They said they were going to search the town again. I don't think they slept last night either."

"No. I quite distinctly heard the marksman trying to get our little doctor to sleep." Robin muttered. Nami looked at her and Robin bowed her head, dark hair falling forward and shading her face, "No one slept last night it seems." and Nami took another deep breath, the ship gently rocking as a particularly harsh wave hit it's side. One of a few. It had been happening all morning, and it was just the tide coming in again.

"I wonder if Luffy's okay." Nami muttered, taking her weight off of the rail to wrap her arms around herself. Robin stood up as well, placing one hand on the rail and the other on top of it.

"Captain… is a well of resources. Strength, and undying courage. That's why he's our captain." Robin replied. Nami smiled lightly.

"That didn't answer my question." she muttered and Robin tilted her head and smiled as well.

"Then I guess you'll just have to listen to your own heart's answer." and she moved towards the galley. Nami watched her go, feeling a little comforted… but not much. It was bad enough that Luffy was gone, but, Zoro and Sanji had disappeared as well.

She hoped they were all alright. Faintly, she began to smell the taint of strong coffee on the morning air, and she turned towards the galley door again. Coffee seemed a good way to refresh herself this morning, and so she followed the mysterious archaeologist to the galley.

---

Pain. Sharp and blinding. It pulsed behind his eyelids and Luffy had to blink to try and clear his brain of that numbing pain. It was morning. The weak sunshine slowly creeping through the hole beside him. Bright spots danced before his eyes as he turned his head a little too quickly and then he spotted his hat lying on the floor between his outstretched legs and he sighed, happy that it had been returned.

Reaching stiff arms forward, he took it between his fingers and rubbed the scratchy surface of it against his palms. It had been a close one. When that woman had begun ripping it. Luffy thought for sure that his heart had wanted to break. That hat meant more to him than his own life.

Bringing it to his chest, he hugged it tight. His body was numb with pain, his muscles stiff from sleeping in one position all night and a dull ache kept going through his chest. The ache, an after effect of the prolonged exposure to the seastone mist. His tongue was swollen thickly in his mouth, a cut across the top of it where he had bitten it to keep himself from screaming.

But it wasn't the pain running through his body that occupied his thoughts. It was his crew. His friends. He wondered how they were. He smiled slightly as he thought of them. Zoro was the first one in his mind. He could almost see the swordsman searching for him, cursing his captain for everything he was worth and Luffy almost chuckled at the thought. Nami. She would be worried sick about him, and he knew his debt to her would be slowly building up.

Luffy imagined Usopp as his eyes drifted shut, picturing his friends in front of the closed lids, almost like a picture reel. Usopp would be telling stories to Chopper to try and convince the reindeer that their captain was alright, and that Luffy would be back and well again very soon. Chopper wouldn't be believing it for a second. The doctor was too smart for that. But, Luffy knew that his furry friend would be nodding his head and accepting the stories, just to make Usopp feel a little better.

Robin would be calm, and silent, and she would be waiting patiently for him to return, but, Luffy knew that the mysterious woman would also be feeling frightened for him, and for herself. Scared that he wouldn't return and she would be left alone again. Sanji would be grumpy, annoyed and most likely trying to kick Zoro around for losing the captain.

Upon thinking of the chef, Luffy's stomach gave a very loud growl. His eyes flickered open and he peered down at the still growling area. His lips twitched and he almost whined in frustration. He needed some food, and quickly. Luffy didn't see Dawson until he was in the room and the captain stood quickly, willing his body not to show any signs of weakness.

"Boy." the man addressed him as he moved closer, a small plate in his hand, "Lacy says you need to eat… so here." and the tall, older man laid the plate quickly in front of the boy. Luffy tilted his head at the food, sniffing the air experimentally but then he turned his face away. He wasn't going to rely on their 'kindness'. For all he knew, there could be some sort of drug in the food.

"I knew you would do that. Lacy said to leave it there, so I shall. But, just so you know, we have no reason to drug or poison you." and Dawson left the room again. Luffy peered after him, before sweeping out a leg and kicking the plate into the wall, where rice and stew splattered and water splashed.

The plate shattered as it hit the floor, and the crystal glass that had held the water, tinkled as it broke beside the plate. Luffy stared at it angrily before closing his eyes. He would wait until he saw his friends again. Until he saw Sanji, and his cooking. Until he saw Zoro.

------------------------------

**Wheeeeeeee! Another chappie! Angst, angst, angst! So, yeah, reviews dangnabbit! I know there are heaps of you reading this right now. -glares- And to the ones who have already reviewed -wide grin- Zoro plushies for all of you!**


	4. Time to leave

_**Chapter 4: Time to leave**_

Usopp wiped the sweat from his forehead and put his hands on his hips. They had been searching the countryside all morning and the marksman was thoroughly exhausted. Chopper stood beside his friend, still looking left and right and nosing the air.

"Still got the scent Chopper?" Usopp asked, feeling his heart beating a little faster because of the exertion. He wouldn't have been so buggered if he hadn't of tried to run up the side of this steep slope. Chopper had raced up, thinking he had smelt Luffy. The reindeer lowered his head sadly.

"No. I can't smell anything. The wind's changed." he replied in a disappointed voice. Usopp sighed and laid a hand on the doctor's back.

"It's okay. You tried." and he looked around across the mountain tops. It was a beautiful view from this height, it really was. Rustling green trees on every slope, their leaves tinted by the glare of the bright sun. Rippling fields of dandelions and daffodils. If Luffy had of been here, those dandelions wouldn't have stood a chance.

The captain would have been all over them, rolling in them, blowing them around and laughing when they landed on his nose and made him sneeze. Usopp smiled at the thought and looked down at Chopper, who looked utterly miserable. The long nosed boy tilted his head a little and then moved down the side of the slope a little way.

"Hey!" and Chopper hurried after him. Usopp grabbed a handful of the fragile flowers and then twisted and blew them at the reindeer. Chopper paused, looking around in wonder as the small and delicate flowers twirled in a hypnotising pattern in the air. One came down and landed on Chopper's ear, causing the small appendage to twitch violently.

"They tickle." Chopper muttered.

"Yep." Usopp replied as he blew some more into the air, "Luffy would love these."

"Why don't we bring him some?" Chopper suggested, his nose twitching as a small dandelion seed landed on his nose. The reindeer went cross eyed before sneezing and blowing it away.

"As much as I would like to, these wouldn't last until then. I mean, we don't know when we'll find him." Usopp replied before brushing off his hands and hiking down the rest of the hill. Chopper blinked a moment, surprised at the abruptness with which Usopp had left, and then he hurried to follow, legs as thin as a faun's, slipping in the green grass.

"It'll be soon though, right Usopp?" Chopper asked, trotting up to the marksman's side. Usopp sighed, staring at the sky for a minute before composing himself and looking down at the reindeer with a large smile.

"Of course! Luffy's like a bad penny, he'll always turn up!" and he chuckled before turning down a dirt road. Chopper grinned, hurrying along beside Usopp, but, deep inside, his heart still missed his friend. He wondered how Luffy was. Whether their Captain was still on the island, still in the same area even!

It was just too much to think about and Chopper bowed his head and watched the ground in front of him as he walked. Usopp noticed this and laid a hand on the top of Chopper's hat.

"We'll find him! And if we don't, Zoro and Sanji will! You know how obsessive Zoro is." and he tilted his head and smiled, curly locks swaying with the movement. Chopper nodded.

"Yeah, I know." and he offered a grin back to the boy beside him.

---

In fact, Zoro was feeling a lot better. After eating a meal of a few berries and apples that Sanji had found, they had set out back onto the road again. The sun was high and it was burning down the back of Zoro's neck, but he ignored it. Who cared?

"Oi!" Sanji suddenly called. Zoro paused and turned back to him, annoyed that they had had to stop.

"What the hell is it?" he asked snappily. Sanji frowned as he bent low and scooped something up off of the ground.

"Here." and he held it out towards the swordsman. Zoro blinked, confused. Sanji was holding out a handful of mud to him.

"The hell do I want with a handful of mud? Especially if it's come from your hands." and he made to turn around again. Sanji snorted angrily and swiped a hand over his own hand and Zoro caught a flash of red. He moved forward and picked it out of Sanji's palm, scraping the rest of the mud off as he did so.

"It's a piece of Luffy's shirt." he muttered, wiping it again. Sanji nodded.

"They must have come this way at some point." he said. Zoro felt a smile slide across his face.

"Exactly." and he turned away, pocketing the material and hurrying down the path. Sanji let a small smile worm it's way across his own face before he hurried after the swordsman, long legs striding out quickly to catch up. The two were silent, but the air between them was tense.

Not towards each other. They had to be close. Zoro could feel it and so could Sanji. They were going to find Luffy today, there was no doubt about it. Zoro quickened his pace, ignoring the queasiness welling in his stomach, and the fact that a sweat was breaking out on his forehead.

The clamminess that suddenly seemed to work it's way into his hands and the way his heart was beating erratically in his chest, thwacking against his ribs in an attempt to get out. No, none of that mattered. He was finally on a lead, he finally knew where he could go to try and find Luffy. Zoro was moving so quickly now, that Sanji was hard pressed not to break into a jog to keep up.

"Hey, marimo. You're getting pale. Maybe we need a break?" Sanji asked when Zoro began panting like a dog. Zoro just growled and moved quicker, breaking into a run. Sanji frowned and latched onto the swordsman's shoulder.

"Hey! Damnit, what good are you going to be to Luffy if you're dead?" he barked. Zoro slowed and paused, sweat dripping over his half closed eyes.

"I'm… not going… to die." Zoro puffed, gulping air into his lungs.

"Yeah yeah, just sit down hero boy." and Sanji shoved Zoro down on a small bank at the side of the road. The chef then moved up the side of the bank.

"Where… where are you going?" Zoro puffed as he lay in the cool grass, the hard ground and the shade making him relax.

"Water. Just stay there, I won't be long." Sanji replied as he moved away. Zoro took in deep breaths and let his eyes slide close. Water would be good, he needed something to wet his mouth. His stomach gave an unpleasant jolt and Zoro felt the urgent need to throw up. Sitting up quickly, he pushed his head between his knees and laced his hands over the back of his head, his body shaking.

What the hell was this? A little body trauma shouldn't be doing this to him? Hell, being sliced open by Mihawk hadn't done this to him. It was almost like there was a liquid fire being poured through his veins, but not a good fire. It was dark, and eating away at him from inside. His stomach heaved and he coughed, feeling bile rise in the back of his throat. Zoro swallowed, forcing it back down.

He wouldn't throw up, or Sanji wouldn't allow him to search anymore. He smiled slightly. Since when did that bastard, who was below him in rank mind you, control his life? Zoro's stomach jolted again and he grit his teeth. Since now. Sanji returned and quickly handed him some water.

"Here, damn you look horrible." Sanji commented as he handed a small flask to Zoro. It was only tiny, so, Sanji must have had it hidden in his jacket. Zoro took a quick swig from it and gulped.

"You must have poisoned me this morning." he muttered, coughing a little. Sanji frowned.

"I'm a chef. I don't poison people you moron." he replied, but a note of worry threaded through his voice. Zoro chuckled weakly, feeling the roiling in his stomach subsiding. He sat back slowly and lay down again, taking another drink from the flask as he did so. Sanji watched him and then sighed.

"I think there's something else. Besides the trauma that Chopper was talking about." Zoro muttered, closing his eyes and resting a hand on his feverish forehead. Sanji hummed in agreement. Suddenly, Zoro got to his feet and began moving again. Sanji blinked and then jumped to his feet.

"Hey! You're supposed to be resting." Sanji growled as he hurried after him again. Zoro grunted and passed the flask back to him with a hurried and barely audible 'Thanks.' before he continued on his way again. Sanji frowned and sighed, seeing that it was useless to try and reason with him.

---

Luffy's stomach had passed the point of growling in hunger, and was now aching dully. It stabbed at him and Luffy frowned, pushing the pain away. If he could have a knife driven through his hand, then he could live with a few stabbing pains in his stomach. The boy had given up dragging himself to his feet, and instead was resigning himself to sitting on the floor. Pointless to get up and then have your legs collapse beneath you really. Luffy laid his head back, resting it against the cool stone.

"Lacy, I think he needs a doctor." Dawson's voice said outside the room. Luffy ignored it. He had heard them so many times now, their voices merely blended with his subconscious.

"Oh nonsense Dawson. He's stronger than he appears. Can't you see it in his eyes." Lacy replied. Luffy snorted softly to himself. He may have been weak from the sea stone, he may have been beaten, but, he wasn't going to just lay down and play dead. That wasn't his way.

"Maybe we need to use a few different methods." Lacy continued, "Dawson, go in there and have a little fun with your knife." and then clipping steps sounded and faded, meaning that Lacy had gone. Dawson entered the room a little nervously. He needn't have bothered.

Luffy's legs were now shackled as well, having been done while he had been sleeping. The pirate captain lifted his chin defiantly, his face expressionless. Dawson smiled as he pulled the knife from it's scabbard at his hip, it's blade no longer rusty red with Luffy's blood, but it's original steely silver. It glinted coldly in the light streaming through the small hole.

"So… how are you today Straw Hat?" he asked softly as he ran a broad thumb up and down the side of the knife. Luffy just watched him before shrugging slightly.

"As well as can be expected." he replied, his voice slightly croaky. He was bored with all this. Dawson nodded and took another step forward. Luffy didn't move.

"Yes, yes. As well as can be expected. You are smarter than they say Monkey D. I am surprised at you."

"Most people are."

"Yes…" and the man watched him for a moment before glancing over his shoulder.

"You seem afraid of her." and Luffy tilted his head and smiled, "Why don't you just leave her?"

"What are you talking about?" Dawson asked, totally uncomprehending. Luffy shrugged again.

"She seems to control you. I wouldn't let her do that." he replied.

"Oh ho, don't pull that on me." Dawson warned, waving his knife back and forth. He advanced towards Luffy with it and the pirate captain's eyes flicked between the blade and Dawson's rugged face.

"Pull what?" he asked innocently. Dawson paused.

"That whole reverse psychology thing." he replied.

"Reverse psy-whatty?" Luffy inquired. Dawson blinked at him.

"Maybe you aren't that smart."

"And maybe you aren't that dumb." and Luffy grinned. Dawson looked a little unsure now. He wasn't one hundred percent on the last comment. Whether Luffy had insulted, or complimented him. It was a riddle. Had to be. Luffy watched with interest as Dawson went through the process of trying to make the words Luffy had just spoken, mean more than they actually did. Dawson finally shook his head.

"Just shut up. You're annoying me." he growled. Luffy shrugged.

"Okay." and it was then that Luffy heard a voice that made his heart leap.

"…I do not need to rest you shitty cook!" Zoro's voice filtered in. Dawson paused, the knife poised over Luffy's arm. The captain kept his face impassive, but, his adrenaline was beginning to rush. It filled his veins and made him want to shout and yell back to Zoro, but, he had to play the fool. Dawson looked down at him strangely before he stood straight again.

"That's your first mate you little runt. What the hell is he doing alive?" he asked. Luffy frowned.

"How should I know? I've been here in your wonderful home for the last two days." he replied and pouted. Dawson nodded.

"True. I'll have to inform Lacy of this." and he hurried out. Luffy grinned as soon as he was gone, and he leaned as close to the hole as he could and peered out the side of it, not close enough to peer out of it fully. He briefly saw a flash of white and green and then of black and he giggled softly. Zoro and Sanji. Had to be. They were arguing at the top of their voices as well. Luffy sat back and grinned from ear to ear. Soon, very soon, Lacy and Dawson would be getting what they deserve and he would be back in the arms of his swordsman.

---

"Lacy…" a low voice said beside her as she sat at a table in the lunch room and sipped at her tea. Lacy rolled her eyes and turned to him, a livid bruise hidden beneath makeup on her forehead.

"What is it Dawson?" she asked impatiently. Dawson nodded towards the surveillance room that was across the hall.

"There's something we need to check out. I was conversing with our prisoner when I heard the voice of that swordsman." he replied. Lacy sighed and stood.

"He's supposed to be dead." she muttered, "Our little pets must have failed somewhere. Either they didn't break every bone in his body, or they didn't give him the right amount of poison."

"Yes madam." Dawson agreed as he followed her to the surveillance room. Lacy sat in a large black, leather chair and tapped at the keyboard in a light pattern.

"There." she muttered as the computer switched to a view of the outside world. Standing in the driveway, was a severely swaying swordsman, and a stick figure chef. Dawson frowned.

"Why don't they give up? They won't find him." he growled. Lacy held out a hand to silence him and Dawson fell quiet.

"They're his crew Dawson. And the green haired one has a close relationship with Mr Mugiwara. Dawson… I believe it is time for a few… mind games." and a sly smile fell across her beautiful face. Dawson's eyes narrowed and a smile that was similar to Lacy's, crept across his face as well.

"Shall I retrieve our little guest?"

"Of course. After all, what's a party without the guest of honour." and she turned back to the screen, "Go." and Dawson hurried out. Lacy watched as the swordsman swung a sword at the Chef, and the Chef dodged easily.

"And this is going to be a lovely party." she muttered. She already had the money, she knew it. She could taste it. It was right there. And so, she was willing to play. Have a little fun. Lacy had a sadistic mind, that was for sure and she wasn't going to deny it.

It was her, always had been. When she had been a child, killing small animals had been a passion. Her parents had been too scared to do anything. She was just a cruel, and dangerous woman. And the opportunity to play, was just too good to miss.

---

Zoro frowned at Sanji… or, to be exact, the _two _Sanji's that were spinning counter clockwise in front of him.

"You bastard." he muttered as he closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of the fuzziness that seemed to cloud his mind. Sanji sighed.

"It's not my fault. You're the moron who decided to keep going instead of resting." Sanji replied, watching Zoro with what seemed to be… pity. Zoro frowned, hearing the note of sympathy in the chef's voice.

"I don't need your goddamn pity Sanji… I just need you to help me find Luffy." Zoro growled, standing straight and forcing his vision to normal. It worked. Sanji frowned, and it was only one. Two Sanji's… that was just way too much to handle.

"Yeah yeah." Sanji muttered in return before looking around.

"Do you feel that?" Zoro asked, turning and looking back at the trees behind him.

"Like danger?" Sanji replied. Zoro nodded, "Yeah. I feel it." Zoro pulled out his swords, the weight of them not pulling him down at all, even in his weakened condition. Sanji pulled one of his hands from his pockets, put it to his mouth and pulled the cigarette from his lips. Dropping it to the ground, he ground a heel onto it.

"Why hello there my wonderful fellows!" a jovial voice said beside them. Both men spun around to see a bearded man standing there. He was slim, but a little short. Zoro frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh, someone wishes to get to know me. How nice. I have been in these woods for a long time." and the man looked around. Zoro and Sanji followed his gaze.

"You're not in a wood." Sanji commented, turning back.

"Oh, but I am. You just can't see it." the man replied. Zoro made a whistling sound, which indicated that he thought that this man standing before them, was nuts. Sanji let a small smile run across his face. Zoro was entertaining… sometimes. The man seemed oblivious to the attack on his grasp of reality.

"Anyway, my name, if you must know, is Drenora Dawsonus Verinito the third." and he bowed. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. The man nodded, "Do you have a short version?"

"Umm… Dreno. If you must call me anything at all. Anyway, must be getting on. Time stops for no one." and he disappeared again. Sanji turned to Zoro, who shrugged.

"What the hell was that all about?" the swordsman muttered. Sanji shook his head.

"Come on, let's keep moving." he said. After all, as the saying goes, if you can't beat em, join em.

"Without your captain?" a voice asked. Zoro spun around, and stumbled, nearly falling over. There was no one that he could see. Sanji pointed to a nearby bush and Zoro turned to look at it. A woman, tall and slender and holding something in her grasp. A boy. A tall, lanky boy. Luffy. Zoro growled and jumped forward, but as he reached the woman, he went straight through her.

"Uh uh uh, swordsman. Not so fast." she said, a smile on her face. Sanji blinked for a minute, his usual 'go crazy and noodle dance because of the beautiful girl' syndrome not kicking in this time.

"What… what the hell?" Zoro gasped as he got to his feet.

"A hologram. Haven't you ever heard of one of them? Oh how un-advanced this world is. You all bore me. So… lame." and she chuckled, "Anyway, if you want this back," and she held Luffy up a little further. The captain was barely conscious. He looked in bad shape as well, although certainly not as bad as he could have been.

"You'll have to find me." and she laughed as the hologram disappeared. Zoro frowned and turned to Sanji, who looked equally determined.

"We're going to find him. Now." the swordsman ordered. Sanji didn't disagree, he just nodded. The two trudged onwards, looking back and forth for something that would lead them to Luffy.

Zoro suddenly tripped and fell forward onto his face, breathing heavily before turning over and looking down at what had tripped him. A small handle… half embedded in the earth and a glint of silver beside it. Sanji glanced down, before kneeling and leaning close to the earth.

"Something there." he muttered before looking up at Zoro. The swordsman coughed, paling slightly before sitting up and leaning over the silver as well.

"It hasn't been touched for a while it looks like." he mumbled as he scratched a rough hand across the surface and beside the handle. Sanji nodded.

"Then let's disturb it." and he stood and raised a leg high in the air. Zoro slid backwards and Sanji brought his leg down, snapping it against the handle and the small glint of silver. It cracked and then fell through, tinkling as it hit stone below. Sanji peered down into it before glancing up at Zoro with a triumphant smile.

"Shall we?" he asked. Zoro nodded and slid into the hole, landing on the floor in a crouched position. Sanji landed beside him and stood tall, pushing his hands into his pockets. Zoro stood and swayed slightly, putting a hand against the steel wall to stop himself from falling over.

Sanji glanced at him and then began moving, watching the space in front of him carefully. There was the sound of dripping, and the sound of a few rocks crumbling somewhere, but that was it. Zoro had two swords out and ready, following Sanji on shuffling feet. The chef paused as they came to a corner, and then peeked around it.

"No one there. Come on." and he moved to take a step forward.

"Sanji." Zoro snapped. The chef stopped, his foot still raised. Zoro bent down and inspected a small circle that was engraved on the floor, "It's a trap." he said. Sanji looked down as well.

"Then where the hell do we step?" he growled. Zoro shook his head.

"They line the entire corridor, and even the walls. Look." and he pointed the walls at the side of the corridor, "We can't go through there."

"But how do you know it's a trap?" Sanji growled, glaring at the small circles. Zoro gave him a sarcastic glance.

"How do you think?" he responded.

"Being a dickhead and falling into them?" Sanji suggested, throwing an equally sarcastic look back at Zoro. The swordsman frowned and then coughed, wincing at the dryness in his throat. At least he didn't feel as bad as he had been before.

"Fine. Step there, I don't care." Zoro responded, crossing his arms. Sanji paused, and then stood on the small circle. Silence.

"Not a trap at all." Sanji said and then jumped back as an arrow whooshed past in front of him. "…shit!"

"Not a trap? Oh, then let's just take a merry trip through there and get impaled by thousands of poisonous arrows! God you're a dickhead." and the swordsman turned and stormed down the corridor.

"Someone's feeling better." Sanji muttered to himself as he followed. They went through a few more twists and turns, no traps or people to be seen, and only when they found a solid metal barrier in front of them, did they stop.

"Well this is great." Sanji muttered. Zoro glanced at him before rapping a fist against the metal.

"This is only thin. Should be easy to break through. I can slice it, but it won't break. You need to kick it." and Zoro turned to Sanji. The chef nodded and stepped back as Zoro slashed his swords diagonally across the metal.

"X marks the spot." Sanji commented.

"That was lame." Zoro snorted. Sanji shrugged and kicked out, bending the metal outwards. Zoro sliced again, though in different directions this time. Up and down, and straight across. Sanji kicked, and the metal finally gave way with a loud groan. It fell through and the two raised eyebrows at each other.

"Could've kicked harder." Zoro commented as he slid his swords back into their sheaths.

"You could've picked better places to slice." Sanji replied, lighting another smoke. In other words, they were saying well done, and thanks to each other. They followed another corridor that began to sink lower into the ground, sloping downwards at a forty five degree angle. This made Zoro stumble more than a few times, and fall over once. Sanji didn't help, knowing full well that Zoro would just smack his hand away, or snap at him to piss off.

So, he just paused and waited until the swordsman stood again and then they continued. Finally, they began to see some change. More modern things were appearing in front of them. Occasionally there was a light, and then they became more frequent. Large, steel doors were now appearing on either side, and the two stopped to look in through the small panel of bars and window on the top of the doors.

Each one was empty… and then Sanji yelled at Zoro. The swordsman rushed over and peered in through the window. It was Luffy. Chained to the wall, with his hat just barely out of reach. The boy was staring at it sadly, and then he looked up and his eyes widened before he blinked and then grinned. Zoro made quick hushing motions with his hands and Luffy paused and nodded. He beamed at Zoro and mouthed something that Sanji had to make out for him, because Zoro's eyes were blurry with fatigue, and sickness.

"He said, I knew it wasn't true." Sanji whispered. Zoro blinked.

"What wasn't?" he mouthed back to Luffy. The boy's eyes widened and Zoro turned.

"Hello there." Dreno said, appearing behind them. He backhanded Zoro and sent him flying. Sanji sent a kick at the knife wielding bounty hunter, but, it missed and Dreno dragged his knife down Sanji's calf. The man yelled and jumped back against the door.

"Leave them alone Dawson!" Luffy yelled from inside the jail cell. Dawson paused and looked in at Luffy, smiling cruelly.

"And what are you going to do about it Mr Mugiwara? You are, in case you hadn't noticed, rather unavailable right now." he replied. Luffy growled at him. Dawson's attention had been on Luffy too long, and soon he found himself gasping for air, as twin slashes appeared in his chest. His hands scrabbled at the wounds before he fell to the floor, dead. Zoro panted heavily, his eyes as hard as steel as he gazed down at the man in front of him.

"You should never have messed with Luffy." he growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, sorry to cut it there, but it was getting too long for one of my normal chapters. So, I had to cut it. Sozzy! -bows over and over again- but, I hope you enjoy the next chappie! -grins- and please review. **


	5. Return

**Well, this is it my friends. The last chappie of Kissy face. Don't ask why I named it that, I just did. K? Anyhoo. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Shiru, no melting, I just got the carpet cleaned. XP**

**Hope you enjoyed this story Clarobell! -grin-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 5: Return**_

Sanji looked down at his calf before leaning down and taking a hold of the ripped pants leg. He pulled and tore a strip out of it and tied it around the wound. It was no where near wide enough, but Sanji wrapped it around his calf a few times and it would be secure enough for him to be able to walk with it. Inside the room, Luffy sighed.

"We've got to get a key." Zoro muttered, swaying slightly and keeping out of view of the small window so Luffy wouldn't see him swaying. Sanji bent down over Dawson and rummaged around in his pockets for a moment before straightening.

"Here." and he handed a small, gold key to Zoro who almost snapped it in half in his haste to push it into the lock and open the door. The door swung open and Zoro rushed in, and stopped. He took in the dried blood on the floor, and the blood on Luffy's body, and he frowned.

"Come on Luffy. We need to get you out of here." and he cautiously avoided the blood and stepped over to his captain. He was about to grab at the chains when Luffy wrapped his wounded arms around Zoro and hugged him tightly.

"I never thought you were dead." he mumbled into Zoro's shirt. The swordsman winced in pain, but made no noise and brought a hand up to lay it on Luffy's head.

"Nah. Couldn't do that and leave you behind, could I?" he replied. Luffy chuckled and leaned back, his eyes a tad overbright. Zoro cleared his throat and began inspecting the chains.

"I don't think you can cut through them." Luffy commented. Zoro shook his head.

"No. And, I don't think I can break them either." he mumbled as his vision went double again. He shook his head and forced it back to normal. Luffy peered at him with concerned eyes and Zoro shook his head slightly.

"It's nothing." he muttered.

"Ah, Zoro!" Sanji suddenly yelled and then he was flung into the room. He backed away as a tall, lithe woman walked in. Her high heels looked dangerous. Zoro frowned.

"Why can't you fight her?" he asked. Sanji frowned.

"I'm not going to hit a lady!" he replied. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Then get Luffy out of this." and he pulled his swords out and intercepted Lacy before she could strike at Sanji again.

"What the hell is this all about?" Zoro growled as he defended her attacks. Blocking her high heels with his swords and then shoulder barging her backwards into the wall.

"Bounties, money, and blood lust." she returned, crimson eyes glinting maliciously. Zoro frowned, stepped back and shoulder barged her again, making the stone crackle in a spider web around her. He coughed and stumbled backwards, grabbing at his chest. Lacy laughed.

"How long did you think you would last against the poison?" she mocked. Zoro looked up through gasping breaths.

"Poison?"

"My little pets. They not only broke two of your bones, and shook your whole skeletal structure, they also injected you with a late reacting poison. How original is that?" she asked as she pulled a small tube from her hip pocket. Inside it, was a venomous looking purple blob. Pulling the top off of it, she dropped the small thing to the floor where it began to grow.

"Oh this is just too freaky." Sanji commented behind him.

"Stop watching and free Luffy damnit!" Zoro growled, his eyes never leaving the small monster that was growing before him. Sanji went back to slamming his heel down on the small rings that held the chains in place. Luffy was watching Zoro, his arms shaking in anticipation. For, as soon as he was free, he planned to beat that woman to a pulp. Even without his powers, Luffy could still pack one hell of a wallop.

Sanji broke through one loop and started on another. Luffy's right arm was free, and he let it drop down by his side, the chain gritting against the floor. Lacy's eyes were on Zoro, as the swordsman began backing slowly away from the creature in front of him. Last time he had tried to fight these things, they were like steel. Unable to be hurt, touched or destroyed. How could he destroy something that you couldn't hurt? It was… impossible he supposed. What was he going to do? Lacy let out an icy laugh.

"You can't escape Roronoa." she commented, watching him carefully. Zoro glanced at her as he took another step back. It was then Zoro noticed something. A small hole in the wall, one that presumably Luffy had opened, was letting in a thin shaft of light. And the creature, was staying well away from that. Maybe…

"Why don't you ever attack in that day?" Zoro asked. Lacy raised an eyebrow.

"Because if you're smart, and if you're quick, you can catch people, or more correctly, pirates, out easier in the dark.

"You mean that you're just a coward." Zoro said, sidestepping slightly as well as backwards. Lacy shrugged.

"If you want to put it that way, I guess you could say that." she responded. Glancing from Zoro to her 'pet' over and over again, "It doesn't matter to me, you're a dead man anyway." and she crossed her arms lazily and leaned against the wall.

Snap! Another loop was broken. Lacy glanced at them and then at the creature. It made a jump, flying past Zoro and straight for Sanji. Luffy, who had just had his other arm freed, twisted and snapped out one of his chains. The creature tried to harden to protect itself, but Luffy's swing was fierce and hard, and it was thrown against the side wall where it hit with an unhealthy sounding splatter. It slid to the floor and reformed, but when it came back again, it was a little slower this time. Lacy's eyes narrowed as she watched it.

"…it's hurt." Zoro commented, almost to himself.

"Yes. It is, but give it a little time, it'll heal itself." Lacy responded. Zoro frowned. He wasn't going to give this thing anything at all. Swinging out, he knocked it backwards. Once again, it tried to shield itself and then was slammed into the wall. Splatter, reform, and it was even slower to return to the attack once more. Lacy paled slightly, fearing that her creation was being beaten, but there was nothing she could do.

There was no control for it, nothing to heal it with, or reprogram it so she could escape. Snap! One more loop was left. Luffy was glaring at Lacy with such hatred, that the woman had to take a step back. She could feel the boy's anger from where she was standing against the wall, almost see the heat rising from his shoulders as he was released. Maybe she had made a mistake in picking on this particular pirate.

He looked… now that she thought about it, dangerous! Come to think of it, the swordsman seemed to be regaining a little more of his strength. The creature was thrown back, every time it got close, and soon, it could barely move and instead lay in a quivering lump against the wall. Zoro moved over to it, and sliced it, clean in half. It didn't reform, and Lacy knew that somehow, they had defeated her prize possessions.

But Lacy wasn't a coward. Not like Dawson. She was going to stay, and she was going to fight. Even if she died, at least she wouldn't have to put up with people laughing at her in the streets. And at least she hadn't been a wimp, and run away.

Zoro turned towards her, but he was wracked by another coughing fit, and he fell forward onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood and spitting it out onto the floor. Lacy smiled. He was dying. It wouldn't be long now, and he would be gone. Poison, body trauma, and the dislocated wrist and shoulder were all taking it's toll on the swordsman. He tried to get up, but swayed and fell back to the floor, shivering violently and falling out of consciousness. Lacy laughed.

"How long did you think you could keep fooling yourself?" she asked him.

"Fool this." Luffy snarled, suddenly right in front of her. He slammed a hand into her stomach, and she gasped, but it wasn't nearly as strong as what she thought it would be. Luffy shoved her out into the hallway… and away from the rain of seastone fine powder. He stood in front of her, chest heaving and hat now upon his head.

His eyes were hidden in shadow, and his teeth were clenched. Slowly, he could feel his powers returning. Slowly, he could feel his strength coming back to his arms, as he began to feel numb against the pain. A gift of the Devil fruit. He could feel little pain. Grimacing, he turned to Lacy, breathing heavily out of anger.

"You hurt Zoro. You made him worry about me, and you poisoned him." and he looked up, "You're going to pay for that." Lacy backed away until she had her back pressed against the wall.

"I could give you the antidote." she reasoned.

"Yeah. You can give that to me, and now." and he stretched out an arm and fastened it around her shoulders, winding it a couple times around her chest, "Let's go." and he pushed her forward, chains tinkling as he walked. They were little hindrance though. Lacy led him to a room, and she pointed to a tall freezer. Still keeping one arm wrapped around the woman, he reached over and opened the freezer. Inside, there was a small vial of brown liquid. It looked quite horrible, and he turned and glared at Lacy.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked. Lacy nodded quickly. Luffy took it out and placed it inside his pocket, "And now, back to Zoro." and he pushed her back down the corridor again.

"Sanji." Luffy called when he reached the open door. Sanji looked up from where he was kneeling by Zoro and then hurried over to Luffy. The boy handed him the vial and Sanji raised an eyebrow at it.

"It looks dangerous to me." Sanji muttered. Luffy nodded.

"Me too. Give her a taste first." and he jerked his head at Lacy. Sanji nodded. If this had been any other situation, at any other time, with Luffy not so angry and busted up, and Zoro not so sick, he may have protested, but, the captain had given him an order… and he was to follow it. Lacy glared at Luffy and opened her mouth. Sanji dropped a little of the liquid in and then stepped back.

"Swallow." Luffy growled, giving her shoulders a sharp squeeze. Lacy gasped and swallowed instinctively. There was a moment of silence and then Lacy shrugged.

"I told you." she said. Luffy nodded at Sanji and the chef went over to Zoro as Luffy led Lacy out of the room.

"Are you going to let me live?" she asked. Luffy gazed at her, his eyes hard, and his mouth set in a grim line. Lacy already knew the answer.

---

Zoro opened his eyes slowly and then jumped as a loud scream ripped through the air.

"Whazthat?" he slurred. Sanji leaned over him, his face pale.

"Luffy's…" and he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Zoro knew the answer and he sat up and then stood.

"Luffy!" he yelled and hurried out of the room on unsteady feet. He paused at the sight of Lacy, cowering at Luffy's feet while the boy towered over her.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. You don't deserve death." Luffy muttered before turning and gazing at Zoro. The swordsman sighed. He should have known better, and expected more of Luffy. Lacy scrabbled at Luffy's sandal clad feet and he shook her free, stepping away from her and jerking his head down the corridor, indicating that she should leave.

"I never want to see you again!" Luffy called after her as she ran, dark hair swinging behind her. Zoro smiled and walked forward as Luffy sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked, his tone totally different from the dark, and terrifying one he had just had. Zoro nodded.

"Yeah. Still a little unsteady, but, Chopper will make me rest when we get back. You too I should imagine. Even Sanji will be made to lay down for a while. His leg is pretty bad." Zoro replied. Luffy nodded.

"Chopper's a good doctor!" and he grinned. Zoro grinned in return and gently knocking Luffy's hat back and catching it before it fell, he scruffed at Luffy's dark locks, making them twist wildly and Luffy giggled.

"ZORO!" and he jumped up, locking his arms around Zoro's neck and catching the swordsman's lips in a passionate kiss. Zoro blinked before settling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Luffy's back, despite the pain that was running up and down his spine like a tribe of stampeding Indians. Sanji walked out of the room, spotted them, opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again.

Now wasn't the time. He could torment them when they got back. After all, it was what he had been doing for the last month or so. Ever since the two had gotten together. Luffy released Zoro from the kiss and he slid back down to the floor, wincing slightly at his own pain.

"Time to go home." Zoro said. Luffy nodded, intertwining his fingers with Zoro's and then turning to Sanji.

"Come on Sanji!" he called. The chef turned around, a freshly lit smoke in his mouth.

"Have you two finished?" he asked sarcastically. Luffy giggled but Zoro turned brick red.

"Get a life!" he growled.

"Only if you get a room." Sanji responded, striding forward to stand beside his captain and rest an arm on the boy's shoulder. Zoro placed Luffy's hat on his captain's head, and then commenced giving Sanji the rude finger.

"Oh, emotionally scarred me that has." Sanji replied, still sarcastic. Zoro boiled.

"Moron!"

"Bastard!"

"Idiot!"

"Marimo!"

"Cheese head!"

"Speaking of cheese. Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy cried, butting in on their fight and rubbing at his stomach. Sanji paused.

"Tell that to Zoro, then he'll stop making out with you, and we can go home!" Sanji hissed.

"You're an asshole Sanji." Zoro growled.

"And you're a shithead."

"Fuckwit!"

"Retard!" and finally, they began moving forward, Luffy leading Zoro away from Sanji, and Sanji following so he could continue hurling insults at the swordsman.

"Pansy ass!" Sanji yelled as they exited the installation.

"Princess!" Zoro yelled as they walked through the town. None of the crew was to be seen.

"Fairy!" Sanji growled as they began making their way down the docks.

"Wimp!" Zoro yelled. Sanji's blood boiled.

"Wimp this!" he roared and swung a leg at Zoro. The swordsman jumped away from the kick and Luffy chuckled as he climbed onto the ship.

"Hey guys!" he said as he reached the wooden deck. Usopp, Chopper, Robin and Nami gazed back at him in disbelief. They had returned to the ship earlier that day, and had formed a small circle, talking about where Luffy could possibly be and how they were going to rescue him. Usopp was the first to speak.

"L-Luffy?" he asked, as though he couldn't believe it. Luffy grinned.

"Luffy!" Chopper screeched and ran over as fast as he could on those little legs. He wrapped his arms around Luffy's legs and the boy swayed before grinning.

"Chopper!" and he bent down and picked the reindeer up, small tears falling from the doctor's eyes until he blushed and turned his face away.

"Na Chopper! Why are you crying?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"BAKA!" Chopper cried and wrapped his arms around Luffy's head, sobbing. Luffy blinked from the mass of fur that was now attached to his face and then grinned.

"Chopper gave me a hug!" he announced. Usopp laughed, his eyes just a tad overbright as well. The four had been worried that Luffy would never be found. And they had begun to worry that Sanji and Zoro had gone missing as well. Chopper finally released Luffy and the boy chuckled as the reindeer jumped from his arms and began inspecting his wounds.

"Cap- Luffy… I must say, you had us all a little worried there for a moment." Robin commented as she swept over to them. Luffy grinned and rubbed a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Got a little distracted." and he chuckled and then yelped as Chopper poked a large, livid bruise on his ankle. The chains had been discarded shortly before leaving the installation. Chopper raised an eyebrow at Luffy.

"You're going to need a few days rest." he said in that stern doctor's tone. Luffy pouted.

"But Choppeeeeer! I'm fine!" he whined.

"Grass head!" Sanji yelled as he finally climbed onto the ship, panting like a dog on a hot day. Zoro soon followed.

"That was lame you… lamo!" he puffed.

"Oh, like that was any better." and the two collapsed to the deck, the rest of the crew staring at them with wide eyes. Luffy was first to begin laughing. Nami rolled her eyes as she moved over and rested a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Captain." she said. Luffy grinned.

"Yeah! But… I'm hungryyyyyyy!" he whined and placed a hand over his stomach. Sanji groaned and stood.

"Yeah yeah, I'm moving." and he moved into the kitchen. Zoro slowly sat up on the deck, and then was grabbed by an incensed Chopper, along with Luffy, and dragged down to the infirmary. Nami, Robin and Usopp chuckled.

"I knew he'd be back!" Usopp announced happily, turning to the two women. Robin smiled and crossed her arms casually while Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh did you now?" she asked. Usopp quailed.

"Y-yes I did."

"Well…" and she glared for a moment before smiling, "Then I guess you were right." Usopp swelled proudly.

---

It was the day after Luffy had been rescued, and they had set out to sea. The Merry had the wind behind her, and was sailing through the ocean like a knife through butter. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

After being treated and bandaged, Luffy and Zoro, had been let loose on the deck. Luffy was now sitting on the figurehead, lying on his stomach and feeling the light breeze on his face. Zoro was snoring lightly by the mast while Nami and Robin were taking the opportunity to do a little sunbathing. Chopper and Usopp were playing naughts and crosses on a small piece of paper.

"Aha!" Usopp cried as he ran a line through three naughts. "I told you I was unbeatable."

"Yeah!" Chopper cried brightly. The games on the other side of the page had all gone to Chopper, but the little reindeer wasn't going to say anything.

"Robin, sorry to bother you, but, would you mind passing the suntan lotion?" Nami asked. Robin hummed in affirmation, and then a disembodied hand appeared beside Nami. The navigator took it and smiled.

"Thankyou." Nami said.

"You're welcome, Navigator-san." Robin replied and hid a yawn politely behind her hand.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaan!" Sanji cried as he burst from the kitchen, two brightly coloured drinks perched on a serving platter. He skipped over to the two women, his eyes almost bugging at the amount of skin the two were showing. Nami more than anything.

"I have made wonderful drinks for you! They are filled with my everlasting, never dying love!" Sanji cooed as hearts rose above his head. Nami accepted her drink, and Robin did the same with another disembodied hand.

"Thankyou Sanji-kun." Nami and Robin both said at the same time. Sanji went as limp as a noodle and flailed about as he hurried back to the kitchen. The two women chuckled. Zoro yawned and stretched his arms above his head, the bandages pulling lightly. He glared at them, before shrugging and sitting up a little further against the mast so he could see what was going on around him.

He scratched at his head and yawned again before his eyes focused on Luffy. The boy suddenly turned and grinned brightly at him. Luffy always knew when he was watching. The captain jumped down from the figurehead and raced towards him and Zoro prepared himself, instinctively knowing what was coming. Sure enough, Luffy performed a perfect jump and landed right in Zoro's lap.

"Hi Zoro!" he cried, grinning in the older's face. Zoro chuckled.

"Hey Luffy." he replied. Luffy reached up and gave him a sound kiss.

"Bye Zoro!" he cried as he let go and leapt up.

"Bye Luffy." he replied as the captain raced back to the figurehead. Zoro sighed and let his head fall back against the mast, watching Luffy carefully. Soon, his eyes went out of focus and he fell back into another deep sleep.

----------**The End----------**

**Well, there ya go! It's all over! Didja like it Clarobell? What about the rest of you readers out there? Did _you_ like it? Well, it sorta had longer chapters than usual. Bit different. Some Angst, torture. So yeah. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated! And I hope the little ZoLu touch at the end was nice. Err, I think at some point, the characters wer OOC in this chapter. Sorry bout that. **


End file.
